Complex
by WonderRin
Summary: Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine are secretly in love with each other. But would enemies, aquaintances, and even friends get in their way of love? NO TWINCEST
1. Party

Complex Summary: Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine life together in the same dorm at Crypton as Vocaloids. They go to the same school together, Vocaloid High. They're secretly in love. What could go wrong with their love?

_Chapter 1_

_Author's Note: I'm new to this site. And this is my first ever fanfiction. Wish me luck!_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY VOCALOID. IF I DID, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME….**_

A knock was heard on the Kagamine''s dorm door. Never did they want to live together. It wasn't optional, however. Master made them do so. Ever since they were first created, they lived together.

I has been six months since they were first created and were living with each other. They automatically knew each other when looking at each other through the window. Even though there was a glass wall there, they still placed their hands on the wall. They wanted ti speak, even though they couldn't.

A girl with teal hair was beside one Kagamine, too. Her hair was in long pigtails, and she was just created that last month before the girl Kagamine. The girl with blonde, short hair would never forget that moment. The moment she first fell in love.

Rin Kagamine looked up to the sound of the door. She was busy eating her orange while Len Kagamine was singing her a song. "You can get it, Len," she ordered. He gave her a look of suprise. Rin nodded, really meaning what she was saying. Len rolled his eyes and walked up to the door. Each vocaloid has its dorm with its pair or mirror-image. Like Rin and Len. It helps Master to where each vocaloid is.

When Rin's mirror-image, Len, opened the door, it reveled the one and only, Hatsune Miku. Her hair will forever be in pigtails, as long as Rin's alive. She wore an enthusiastic smile. Rin stood up from the flaxen yellow bed. The bed wasn't shiny, as it should be. But it was comfortable. Len's bed was on the other side of the dorm, completely the same hue. "Miku?" Rin sounded surprised. Miku rarely comes to the Kagamine dorm by herself. If she did, it was because she was happy. "Why are you here?"

Miku squealed, making them both jump. "I'm getting my fan-made mirror-image today!" she squeaked out.

Len and Rin hopped in unison. "Really? What is his name?!"

Miku put a hand on her hip. "If I known, would I have told you?"

They shook their heads. "Whatever," Miku breathed, waving her hand. "Anyway, the Vocaloids are going to throw a party for the up-coming mirror-image. Every vocaloid is invited!"

Rin and Len threw up their hands, screaming, "Yeah!"

Miku just laughed sheepishly.

It was time for the party that night with all the vocaloids. The greatest hits of the vocaloid songs were playing in the background. Kaito came up to Len with a bucket of ice cream in hand. "Hey, Len," the blue haired male greeted.

Len turned to see his best friend behind him. He's the first Japanese vocaliod to be thought of, but surprisingly, he's still intact. "What is it?"

"Are you going to ask Rin out tonight. It's the perfect night," Kaito asked. Len stepped back.

"Rin? Why Rin?" Len's face felt hot, for some reason. He only thought of Rin as a friend. He couldn't think of her any other type of way. Right?

Kaito gave him a coy look. That only made Len blush darker. "Stop playing dumb, Len. We all know you love her. Mind as well go ahead and confess."

"Confess to what?" a voice behind Kaito asked. Len face-palmed himself, sighing.

"You're such an idiot, Kaito. I swear," Len said.

Rin shot then confused looks. "Hm? I don't understand. Oh, does Len want to confess his love for Miku?"

Kaito and Len exchanged glances. Len would certainly kick Kaito's ass for this. He knows he will. "Sure," Kaito agrees. Len became pale.

_Really, Kaito?_ Len asked himself. Rintilted her head to the side before jumping up in down.

"Aw! Lenny love Miku! Isn't that just adorable? Sorry, Kaito, but Len is going to steal your girl," Rin announced. Inside, Rin was depressed to no end. She always loved Len, but he loved Miku. She didn't if she should be happy for Len, or be depressed. It was all too perplexing.

Kaito blushed too. All Len could do was smirk.

Miku wasn't _that_ bad, right?

_Author's Note: I hope that was good enough. It was a short first chapter, and I apologize for that. However, this was just an intro to how things work around Crypton and such. Anyway, I would like for the readers to at least read the last _Author's Note. _But, I hope you liked my first fanfiction! Please R and R! _


	2. Plan

Complex

_Author's Note: Here's the 2__nd__ chapter of _Complex_! I hope you liked the first chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. NO CHARACTERS NOR MUSIC! I ONLY OWN MY STORIES!**_

That next day was a Saturday. It wasn't a regular Saturday though. It was the day that Len Kagamine had to "ask out Miku." Or at least pretend to do so. He called her that last night to tell her the news about last night. Sure, she denied multiple times. But at the end, she finally agreed.

Why was he doing this though?

He doesn't like Miku. Does he like Rin?

No. That sounded extremely absurd to his own self! So, the remaining question was: Why is he doing this?

Len didn't know why himself. If only he knew that exact answer to his problem.

Len jumped up from the sound of the door being banged on. He looked to the side. Rin was nowhere to be seen. He pulled his banana printed blanket off from his body and trugged up to the door. When he opened it, he saw Miku. "Didn't you know I was asleep?" he asked groogliy. He rubbed his sleep-covered eyes, to at least wake himself up.

Miku, who rolled her eyes, was already dressed. Her pigtails still looked the same. She began, "I woke you up because of Mikuo."

"Mikuo? Who's that?" Len wondered, looking up.

Miku took out a random leek from behind and hit him with it. He clenched his throbbing head. "I told you yesterday," she said, putting away the leek, "it's my mirror-image, Hatsune Mikuo."

Len sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, Miku, you didn't exactly _say_ the vocaloid's name. So…"

"Ah, shut up. Anyway, put on your clothes. I'm pretty sure Mikuo doesn't want to see you in your banana boxers," Miku reminded. She winked at him as his face redden. She skipped into the main Crypton area, where all the other vocaloids were seen.

Luka Megurine, the woman with long pink hair and baby blue eyes, questioned, "Did you wake up Len, Miku?"

Miku nodded.

Rin giggled. Miku looked over at her depressingly. She knew that Rin loved Len, but Len was really being persistant. How could she say no when he was begging like that?

Len threw on his "sailor-school uniform outfit," ready to ask out Miku. It was all Kaito's fault, Len kept telling himself. But, it was just an excuse. So, Len couldn't tell Rin that when she would question.

Len took in a breath. After that inhale, he walked out the Kagamine dorm, and onto the Crypton main area. There, he spotted all of his fellow members of the vocaloid team, Luka Megurine, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi Megpoid, Gakupo Kamui, Hatsune Miku, and Rin Kagamine. But there was a new vocaloid.

_This must be Mikuo, or whatever,_ Len thought, walking up closer to them.

Miku clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. She announced, "Okay! I'd like to have everyone's attention."

"What is it?" the male with long purple hair asked first. His name being Gakupo Kamui.

Miku twirlded around to meet eye contact with Gakupo who flinched. "As you all should know, I have my new mirror-image, Hatsune Mikuo!"

"Yeah, you told us about fifteen times, Miku," Rin proclaimed.

"No need to be a smart-alec, Rin," Miku rebuked.

Rin laughed, until her eyes caught in contact with Len's. They stared at each other, before Rin looked toward Kaito and started talking to him. Len just kept staring at her until Miku started talking again. "So, yeah. That's all, I suppose."

Mikuo nodded before taking out a manga. Len walked up to him, asking, "Hey, what style manga is that, Mikuo?"

Mikuo immideatly turned red. "It's nothing!"

"Obviously it's something, Mikuo," Gumi Megpoid pointed out. She has short green hair with equally green eyes.

Suddenly, Kaito took the manga, reading it. Mikuo tried to get it, but since Kaito was so tall, he couldn't. Mikuo clinged his teeth together, ready for the effect of what Kaito was going to find out.

It took a few seconds for Kaito to read a page of the manga before he turned red. "M-Mikuo, what are you reading?"

"Let me see!" Len commaned, jumping up to catch it and read it. He also turned red.

"Let me," Gakupo said. However, Mikuo took it and crossed his arms.

"You guys are so nosy," Mikuo scolded. The girls gave them confused looks, all except for Meiko and Luka.

"When will guys ever learn that perverted manga won't make them 'cool'?" Luka wondered, shaking her head. Meiko nodded in agreement.

Rin turned over to them. "Perverted manga? That's what Mikuo was reading?"

"I suppose so," Miku said quietly, still in shock. And she had to live with him. This certainly will be interesting for her.

Gakupo narrowed his eyes at them, sighing, "You girls really _are _innocent."

"When are they never?" Gumi added, laughing.

Rin and Miku just blinked.

"Aside that predictament," Kaito began, "is there anything else that anyone wants to announce?"

Rin, Miku, and Len braced themselves for what was going to happen. Len raised his hand slowly. "I actually have something to say, apparently," Len muttered. His head craned over to Miku who gulped.

_Let's just get this over with, _Miku and Len thought in unison.

"Hm?" Meiko asked. "What is it, Len?"

"Miku?" he said. She nodded uncertainly. She really didn't want to do this. But that's when an idea came to mind. It'll make Len confused, and Rin at least not so melancholy. Hopefully.

"Yes?" she replied.

Gumi and Gakupo raised their eyebrows. "I wonder what's going to happen," Gumi breathed. Gakupo nodded.

"Can you go out with me?" Len questioned. That made everyone (except Kaito, Miku, and Rin) gasp. Miku had to fake a breath.

She fiddles with her fingers. _She's a good actor,_ Len gawked mentally. He was ready for her reply.

"Well, Len…. I don't know how to say this but…. I don't like you like _that_," Miku responed. Everyone was surprised, even Len himself.

"You're don't?"

Miku nodded ashamedly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Rin was shocked. But, she assumed that Miku did that on purpose. _She really is a good friend._

Mikuo shouted, "Oh! Len just got rejected!"

At least Rin doesn't have to worry anymore about Len and Miku. Right?

_Author's Note: Yes, I made a longer chapter. And did Len get rejected there. But it was because of Rin. See, look after your friends, or they'll become your foes…. Okay. Review for more chapters. The reviews help me a lot! R&R, please! _


	3. The Jealousy?

Complex Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Okay, let me first say, I utterly apologize! ! My laptop was acting stupid and it duplicated the first chapter! So, I'm sorry! Please, go back to the 2__nd__ chapter and read it, because I fixed it now! Anyway, here's the 3__rd__ chapter of Complex!_

_**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! I ONLY MAKE FAN-FICTION OUT OF IT!**_

That night, Rin and Len hopped into their respectful beds, covering themselves for the chilly night. Len, however, couldn't fall asleep. He was only thinking of how Miku rejected him and how Rin talked to him.

_Rin told Len to meet her in their dorm. Len complied. When Rin closed the door, he knew what she was going to do: interrogate him. "So, what was _that_ about, Len? Why in the hell did you ask out Miku?"_

_She just sounded jealous in his ears. He couldn't tell her that, or she'll beat him with an orange. "Because I love her," he lied. He couldn't just say that he wanted to so he make Kaito get off his back. That'll be too brave of him._

_Rin made a straight line on her lips. "You can't fool me, Len. I know you. We've been living with each other, for God's sake!"_

_Len cringed at her shouting. He had it coming, though. "F-fine…. I wanted to make you jealous-wait!"_

_Rin's eyes widened, pointing at him. "I did _not _mean that! I swear!"_

_Rin placed a hand on her waist. "You wanna get me jealous, I see?"_

"_No!" he shouted, his face burning up in the strangely hot room. It was probably because of the hot, heavy tension._

_Rin laughed aloud, making him laugh nervously with her. Rin surely was scaring him. "I think you said you wanted to get me jealous, because you really want to make _Kaito_ jealous," she assumed, putting her index finger on her chin. Len agave her a clueless look. He blinked, which made her continue. "Yeah. You're just too embarrassed to say so yourself!"_

_Len's eye twitched. She had to be kidding. Why would he be jealous of _Kaito_? That was too…ridiculous! But I was the best excuse so far. "Okay, you got me," Len confessed falsely. "I am _jealous _of _Kaito."

"_You see?! I knew it! Ha-ha!" Rin exclaimed, punching the air victoriously._

And I'm the clueless one, _Len thought, sighing while she sung to herself._

As long as Rin thought that Len was jealous of Kaito, it was okay. Len guessed.

That next morning, Rin and Len were walking to the Crypton main area only to see Kaito and Miku talking. "Hold up, Len," Rin commaned, holing him back.

"What is it?" he questioned, looking over her shoulder. He also saw Kaito and Miku.

"Let's see what they're saying," she said before chuckling.

Len sweat-dropped. "Isn't that like, spying?"

"No, it's spying when you're doing it on purpose."

"Yeah, but we are doing this on purpose, though," he corrected.

"Nu-uh! We don't wanna disturb them, Len," she shot back.

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Just listen," Rin hissed, and he did as commaned.

"Well…. I don't know how to put this, Miku," Kaito started. Miku tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Put what? What are we putting here?" she wondered. Kaito laughed.

"I've-I've liked you for a really long time…. And, I would like to go out with you," Kaito confessed, having a faint pink in his cheeks.

Miku blushed. "You do?" He nodded. "I would love to go out with you."

Kaito and Miku smiled at each other before going outside. Len said, "Kaito can do _so_ much better."

"Why do you say that?" Rin asked.

"That just sounded too cliché," he stated.

Rin gasped. "Cliché?! It sounded adorable to my ears!"

"Well, you probably need more ears, then, 'cause that was horrible to mine," Len retorted.

Rin took out her orange from her pocket and threw at his head. "Ow!" he yelped as he dropped to the ground.

"You're so mean! It's the jealousy, isn't it?" Rin hissed.

"'The jeaolousy?' Is that a fan-fiction that you wrote or something?"

Rin took back the orange and threw at him again. This made him drop on the ground once more. "Hell no!" Rin cursed, crossing her arms. "Your mind is always somewhere else. I swear," she mumbled and stormed off.

"What do you mean?!"

_Author's Note: Okay, that's it for chapter 3 of _Complex_! Yet again, I'm sorry about the last chapter. Hopefully, it won't do that again! Hopefully. If it does, then I'll fix it sooner or later! Anyway, why was Rin so mad? I have no idea! ! Please R&R!_


	4. Worry

Complex Chapter 4

_Author's Note: First of let me say, I would really like it if you guys review. I would :/. However, I love how you guys actually read my story! I apologize if the last chapter was a bit cliché, but that's how I imagine Kaito asking out Miku, and how Len reacted. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THIS?**_

It was a Monday. The most awful day for Len Kagamine. Why? Because, it was the first day of the school week. It wasn't that Len disliked school, it was just that it was the first day of the week. And he had to deal with school.

"Len!" a shout hollered, getting him out of his reverie. He stood up swiftly. Then, he heard a laugh. He looked over to see Gumi, holding her stomach. He stood back.

"Ah!" he yelled. That's when Rin stood up.

"What-what is it?! Is everyone hurt!? I'll safe them!" Suddnely, Rin grabbed a broom, until she heard that same laugh from the same person.

She craned her head to the sound, only to see Gumi as well. "Gumi?!" she asked, pointing a finger at her.

Len started shaking. "Gumi almost made me have a heart attack."

"A heart attack because you love me?" Gumi asked bravely, walking up to him.

Len stood back. "N-no!"

Rin just stared at them, confused. "Huh?"

"You remember Spice!, Len," Gumi reminded.

"Of course I do. But you weren't in it!" Len retorted.

Gumi placed her hand on the doorknob, twisting it. She muttered, only audible to Rin's ears, "I wish I was, though." With that, she walked out, having Rin stare at her disappearing back. Of course Rin couldn't tell Len what Gumi said. It would become too much of an insignificant problem. And Rin surely didn't like those type of problems.

Len sighed and grabbed his clothes. "I'll meet you in the main Crypton area, Rin," he spoke. She nodded, grabbing her clothes as well. Len walked to the bathroom, letting her change in their room. He wasn't allowed to change in the room. He remember last time he wanted to and let her change in the bathroom.

"_I wanna change in her, though!" Len complained._

_Rin glared at him. "I'm a _girl_, Len."_

_Len flinched at her death glare. This happened the first week that they were first created. "I know, but aren't girls suppose to change in the bathroom?" he wondered._

"_They don't have to, you shota," she shot back._

_Len whined, "I'm not a shota! I'll tell Master on you."_

_Rin laughed. "Good ahead. I'm not scared."_

_Len trembled. "Yeah, you may not be. But I am."_

Len couldn't believe he was such a coward back then toward Rin. She was his mirror-image, after all. He shouldn't be scared of someone like that. At least, not right now.

The bell rang for 1st period for the class. Miku and Rin walked to their class together whil Kaito and Len walked behind them. "I asked out Miku yesterday, "Kaito announced, proudly.

Len nodded, scractching the back of his head. "I know, I heard."

Kaito shot him a look of confusion. "How? When? Where?"

"Rin made me. She would've hit me with an orange if I didn't. Well, she did, but that was another a reason," Len said.

Kaito blushed. "I did pretty good, right?"

"If I say yes, then that's a lie," Len shot back. Kaito glared at him.

"Right," he agreed slowly. Len laughed, until a school girl came by him and giggled. He winked, which made her squeal. "Really, Len?"

Len looked over at him. "What? You know the ladies love me."

Kaito shook her head.

"The way Kaito asked you out was _so _adorable!" Rin gushed. Miku's face turned a soft pink.

"Thank you. But, it was a bit cliche for Kaito," Miku pointed out.

"Oh, no. Not you too."

"Huh?"

"Okay, class. Settle down," Luka, the teacher, ordered. Her students complied.

Rin sat next Gumi, Len sat next to Kaito, Gakupo sat next to Meiko, and Miku sat next to Mikuo. The class wasn't really big, some students transfer to different classes. Some are forced to move, and some are still in training with their voices. "As you all should know, there's a new vocaloid, Hatsune Mikuo."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to the lesson," Len said.

"Len, I'll send you to Master's office!" she warned.

"Okay, okay! Gosh." The class laughed.

Would Rin have to worry about Gumi, now?

_Author's Note: We won't know Rin. Hopefully, Gumi won't steal your man, like (almost) Miku. But Len was being a baka at that part! Anyway, like I said, please review for more chapters! R&R!_


	5. Accused

Complex Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, Ms. Kagami! ! Really appreciate it! Anyway, we are on the 5__th__ chapter already, isn't that amazing? So, thank you to the people who support me in reading this! The 5__th__ chapter _Complex_!_

_**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! I WISH I DID, THOUGH….**_

It was lunch break for the vocaloids as Len and Rin walked out Vocaloid High together. That's when a call came: "Rin-chan!"

Rin rolled her eyes to see Rinto Kagamine and Lenka Kagamine, Rin and Len's fan-made mirror-images. However, Rinto treats Rin as if she was his girlfriend. "Hey, Lenka!" Len greeted. Rin punched him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't make them think that we're really over here!" she hissed. Len sat on the grass again.

"Well, you didn't have to punch me," he grumbled. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Lenka skipped up to them with Rinto. Lenka has long blonde hair, probably the same length as Luka's. "Hey, Lenny. Hi Rin-chan," she greeted softly. Lenka was so much different than Rin in so many ways. Was Master suppose them their mirror-opposites? Rinto wasn't exactly the same as Len; they were both equally annoying.

"Hey, Lenka," Rin responded. Rinto's head shot to Rin.

"You're not going to greet me?" Rinto asked.

"Nope!" Rinto's head lowered in dejection.

"Anyway, Len. Ms. Yowane wants you to re-record Servant of Evil for her," Lenka informed.

Len snickered. "You still call Haku 'Ms. Yowane?' I can't believe it."

"Huh?" Lenka sounded blank. "It's respectful."

"Even so, Lenka." Lenka huffed. "So, where's Haku at?"

"You mean Ms. Yowane?" Lenka corrected.

"Yeah," Len said, "Ms. Yowane."

"She said for you to meet her in the piano room," Lenka replied. Len nodded and ran to the directed place.

Rin looked after Len. "I wonder how he's going to do."

"Hey, Rin-chan?" Rinto asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing me a song? Please?" he begged.

"Yeah, Rin-chan?" Lenka added. Rin gave them a look before sighing.

"Fine. What song?"

"Meltdown!" they both exclaimed.

"You guys sure are happy about that, like you've never heard me sing before," Rin said. "Okay, here I go."

"Yay!"

"machiakari hanayaka

EETERU masui no tsumetasa

nemurenai gozen niji

subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru~!OIRU kire no RAITAA

yaketsuku you na inonaka

subete ga sou uso nara

hontou ni yokatta noni ne~!"

Meanwhile, Rinto and Lenka were jumping up and down while she sang. The harmony sure was awesome for the song, even without the sound.

It was time for the last period of the day: 5th period with Meido, Meiko's mirror-image.

In that class, Rin, Miku, Len, Lenka, Rinto, Teto, Neru, Kaito, Gakupo, Ted, and Gumi were in it. Meido started, "Okay, today we will be learning about rhythm. Who can give me a direct meaning of the word 'rhythm'?"

Miku raised her hand first. "Yes, Miku?"

"Rhythm is the beat of a song," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Good. Rhythm is the beat of the song," Meido agreed, pushing up his glasses and turned to write it down on the board. While he did that, Len passed Rin a note, saying:

"**THIS CLASS IS SO BORING."**

She laughed in her hand, replying with a:

"**YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN." **

They both laughed in their hands. They usually pass notes in class without the teacher noticing. "Rin and Len Kagamine!" Meido shouted, making them look forward.

"What?" Len asked. Lenka and Gumi looked his way, hoping he won't get into trouble. Rinto and Miku was hoping the same thing for Rin.

Meido's chest heaved and he took the note from Len's hands. "Hey! Give that back, old man!"

"Old man?" he gasped. "I hope this is a note for this class, Len."

"Well, you don't have to get your hopes up, because I don't take notes," he shot back. Meido shook his head. He opened the note, reading it.

"Mr. Meido, sir, dear. You don't _have _to read that you know," Rin said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. However, it was too late. He already read it.

"Is this a game to you, Kagamines?" Meido seethed.

_You don't have to be jackass about it, _Len thought.

"Both of you, detention," he ordered. Rin looked down. Len, who noticed this, raised his hand. "What?"

"It wasn't Rin's fault. I'm the one who sent her that note. So, you can give _me _detention, Meido," Len protected.

Meido seemed astonished. Was Len really covering for a person? This must be a new era in his life. "Fine. You just get one detention for the day since you helped someone _not _get a detention," Meido said, throwing the note in the trash and started class again.

Rin shot Len a look of surprise. She mouthed, "Seriously, Len?"

He shrugged, and felt his face become red when he looked down. Gumi, meanwhile, was glaring at Rin's back the hold time.

_Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter! Gumi is going to be a real jerk in these first few chapters! Okay, R&R!_


	6. Detention

Complex Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Another Chapter! Yay! So happy. Thank you to all the people who support me in this video. Like I said, I would like it if you guys review. It makes me have inspiration inside, also, it makes me feel better…. Anyway! I decided to make my own vocaloids, so if you see an unfamiliar name, you know it's my vocaloid! Okay. That's it! _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**_

Detention time for the one and only Len Kagamine. Why did he get himself into this circumstance again? Oh, yeah. He passed a note to Rin. Meido was such an ass to the Kagamines. Especially Len. It's not like Len never go into detention before. It was just that Len never liked it-too time consuming.

Len took in a breath and touched the doorknob. He twisted it, opening it to find Kei Kaname. Len raised an eyebrow. "Kei? What are you doing here?"

Kei has raven hair and crimson red eyes. He was a troublemaker in Vocaloid High School_,_ always getting into trouble. He looked up to see his good friend, Len. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm in detention? Wait." Kei gave him a confused look. "Why are you here? I don't normally see you in detention."

Len sat next to him. "That ass of a teacher told me I have detention. He's a brat," Len complained.

Kei laughed. "I got into another fight, but with Dell. Now he's an ass."

"I was passing notes to Rin," Len said arrogantly.

"You sound proud about that," Kei said, rolling his eyes. He hummed a song to himself. Len stared at him. He always envied Kei-ever since Sony created him. Len always wanted to be him, but he knew that was absurd. He would never be like Kei-he was too stoic.

Though, Kei can sometimes be a nice guy. Just a bit of the time.

The door opened to show Big Al, the detention teacher. "Okay, who's here now?" His head looked around. "Dell, Kei, Neru, and Len. Of course I suspect these three, but Len? What excuse is it now?"

Neru looked over to see her secret admirer. She always had a crush on Len, but Rin was always in her way. She couldn't do that to a friend like Rin-or could she? Dell sighed, his red eyes trailing over to Len who spoke, "I passed a note to Rin Kagamine. Nothing bad, but Meido spoke otherwise. Why do I need to be in detention because of _that_?"

Big Al scratched the back of his head. "I guess because he dislikes you."

"How could he dislike me?! I'm popular, hot, awesome, oh. And hot! He's just a hater!" Len huffed, crossing his arms. Kei laughed silently in his hand. Len always amused him. Everything he does, sees, and says. It just amazes him on how _dense_ that shota-boy can get!

Big Al shook his head. "Since that reason, you can stay in here for only thirty minutes." Everyone (except Len) groaned.

"Okay, in detention, you can only read, do homework or sit quietly. No talking!" Suddenly, Neru took out her cell phone. "Neru! No texting!" She pouted and put the phone away. "Now, do as you're told!"

It was another Friday. It was a sunny day in Crypton, and the last day of the week for the Kagamines. Len hopped out of bed, having Rin already dressed. "Woah!" Len yelped. Rin flinched. "You sure do get up early!"

"No, we have to go to school. Like now," she said and smirked.

Len's eyes widened as he quickly put on his clothes. "Why in the hell didn't you wake me?!"

Rin shrugged. "I decided to let you sleep. It is a Friday after all." With that, she walked out the dorm, but Rinto was in her face. She got so surprised, she slapped him.

"Ouch!" Rinto shouted, holding his cheek. "What the heck?!"

"Oh, it's just you, Rinto. You startled me."

"How could you say that when you just back-handed me?!" Rinto yelled.

Rin laughed sheepishly. "Heh. Sorry about that."

"Whatever. Let's just get to class."

"Hey! W-wait for me!" Len called, running up to them.

"Yeah! Me too!" Lenka agreed, skipping towards them. And they all walked to school together.

However, Gumi was watching them all the while.

_Author's Note: Woah. Creeper much, Gumi? Anyway, that was the 6__th__ chapter! Hope ya liked it! So, the vocaloid that I made up was Kei, if you were wondering. I just wanted to see if you can pick him out. Please, please! R&R!_


	7. Breakfast

Complex Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hello, my readers~! WonderRin here! Okay, so I decided to make the chapters a bit longer. I apologize for the utterly short chapters! Like I said before, __**PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU READ MY STORY! THEY HELP ME A LOT! **__Enough of my rambling and let's get on with the story, shall we?_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. NO SONGS, OR ANYTHING!**_

The seasons changed from spring to fall for the vocaloids. The virtual leaves shed off the trees. The grass became monochrome. The wind speed picked up. And, best of all, it was Fall Break. Well, for Len, of course.

A loud knock was heard on the Kagamines door. "Wake up, guys!" Mikuo called, banging his fist on the door. "The vocaloids is going out for breakfast. Unless you want to get left behind."

Rin and Len shot out of their beds. They went to their respectful places to change. Afterwards, ran outside to go to walk to the Vocaloid Restaurant. The vocaloids usually don't go to the restaurant because it was way too expensive. But, since everyone was going to pay their fair-share, it was okay.

The vocaloids were separated in two different groups: Crypton and Sony. They weren't like rivals, what Master intended to be, but good companions. Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, Mikuo, Lenka, Neru, Haku, Teto, and Ted were the only ones who live in Crypton. However, Neru, Haku, Teto, and Ted always stayed over at Sony for some reason.

Sony had the more vocaloids than Crypton, but most of them were fan-made. It made sense for the fan-made vocaloids to stay over at Sony.

While at the restaurant, they were seated at a booth, having the waitress be a default made by Master. She has long, dark blue hair with equally blue eyes. She had a pink face with a loving smile on. "H-hello, I'm your waitress, Ruka. Any drinks for the day?"

Kaito raised his hand, wanting to ask a question. Ruka nodded. "I would only like an ice cream sundae, please." Even though it was fall, Kaito still didn't care. As long as he had his ice cream, he was okay. Ruka seemed a little surprised but wrote down on her note pad anyway.

"Okay," Ruka said.

"I would like orange juice," Rin informed, craning her head to Kaito. "At least that's a drink." Kaito laughed sheepishly. Ruka wrote that down.

"Do you have banana juice?" Len asked. Ruka blinked.

"Banana juice?" she asked, trying to see if she heard him right.

"Yeah. Juice from a banana! Do you have it?" Len clarified, having Rin and Miku shake their heads.

"We have pineapple juice mixed with banana juice, I suppose," Ruka answered slowly. Len nodded.

"I'll take that, then," he accepted.

Ruka also wrote that down. Meiko said, "I'll get sake, please." Ruka wanted to ask hoe old Meiko was, but that would've been a waste of time.

"I'll get a water," Miku and Gumi said in unison, until giggling in their hands. Rin blinked her eyes over to them, seeing that they were conversing. Although, Gumi's green eyes would always move over to Rin. This made her flinch, looking back over at the waitress.

Luka spoke, "I'll get hot tea."

"Me too!" Gakupo added. Luka glared at him. He looked down to avoid it.

Ruka looked over at Lenka, Rinto, and Mikuo. "What kind of drinks do you guys want?"

"We'll just get a soda," Lenka answered for them all. Rinto was busy gazing at Rin. Mikuo was busy reading his "cool" manga.

Ruka nodded, writing it down in her note pad. "Okay, I'll be back with you guys' drinks and such." The such meant that she was talking about Kaito. He smiled at her uncertainly. Meiko and Gakupo shook their heads.

"Hey, Rin?" Len asked. Rin looked over at him.

"What?"

"Is it true that bananas have juice?" Len wondered, cupping his chin.

"Of course not."

"Well, how come you guys didn't tell me that? Now I feel embarrassed," Len commanded, looking at them with raging eyes.

"We decided to let you have the spotlight," Kaito answered, looking at him.

Len stared at the blankly. He was so confused. That's when all the vocaloids laughed at him. He still stared.

Ruka came back with their drinks and the sundae. Ruka was still perplexed about that. Gumi was still glaring at the oblivious Rin.

It was nighttime. Rin was in the main Crypton area, listening to her and Miku's song Melt, having her headphones on. Even though it wasn't Christmas yet, it was the perfect song for weather like this. She closed her eyes, liking the song deeply. She was oblivious that Gumi came by, stared, and unplugged the radio. Rin's eyes opened, looking clueless at Gumi who blinked back at her.

Rin faked a smile. "Why, hello, Gumi. Did you need anything?"

Gumi grabbed her ribbon on her shirt and lifted her up. "Okay, Rin. Stop the dumb-ass act, will ya?!" she hissed.

Rin gulped. "What act?"

Gumi threw Rin on the stone floor. Rin skidded to a wall, having Gumi walk up to her slowly. "The act to steal Len away from me."

"Huh? I-I don't understand." Rin has never felt this scared before. She always thought she would never be terrified. Especially with Gumi. Rin thought Gumi was her friend; but no, she's not.

"Of course little _Rin _won't understand! She will never in hell be as bad to play this shitty act, now will she?!" Gumi seethed, taking Rin's short blonde hair in her cold hand.

Rin winced, feeling the hot tears coming along. She had to fight them away, or Gumi would just laugh in her face. "Now, let's put things into words that only bitches like _you _would understand. You live with Len, seeing him every morning. You and Len sing the most romantic and _disgusting _songs I ever heard of. You and Len were even _made_ for each other. Who do you think has a chance with him other than you? No one!"

Rin yelped when Gumi yanked at her hair. _Please, someone help. Please,_ Rin begged mentally.

Kaito hummed to himself after finishing his ice cream. "_Ice cream~! Ice cream~! Who would like to have my precious ice cream~! I scream when someone takes my ice cream~!" _he sang, licking his lips to get the extra ice cream of his face. "Yum!" He looked behind him to find Miku, chomping on her leek hungrily.

"I'ma go get more ice cream, Miku," he announced, getting up of the floor. "Do you want anything?"

Miku looked up, as if pondering on what she wanted to get. "Another leek, please!"

"But, babe," Kaito started, sweat-dropping, "you already _have _a leek."

Miku quickly ate it. "Now I don't have a leek."

Kaito stared, but shrugged his shoulders. He could never get enough of her crazy leek habit. Although, he couldn't get out his crazy ice cream habit. So, he walked out his dorm and down the hall. Kaito suddenly heard cries and pleas for someone to help them. _That voice…_ He widened his eyes when he heard a scream. _It's Rin!_

Kaito ran down the hallway, making his way in the main Crypton area. That's where he saw Gumi slapping Rin multiple times on the cheek, smirking widely. "Gumi?!"

Gumi and Rin looked up to see Kaito, his fists clenched at his sides, teeth grinded together. He was peeved. Gumi gasped. She stood up, leaving Rin to cough up blood. "What is this, Gumi?"

"Uh…. Kaito! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here," she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Cut the crap, Gumi. What were you doing to Rin?!" Kaito shouted. Rin and Gumi flinched at his shouting. Rin rarely heard Kaito yell before, so this must be a new era. Unless, he really cared about Rin.

"It's not what you think, Kaito. Honestly," Gumi said, feeling herself sweat.

"So, slapping a member is just a game?"

"W-well-"

"I'm reporting you to Master so you can be expelled from singing. Forever," Kaito spoke. Rin and Gumi's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't have to do that, Kaito," Gumi said, holding his hand. She didn't want him to call Master. She loved singing-that's the only thing that she's best at.

"Oh, really? What should I do about it then?"

"Do anything, but don't take my singing away. I'm sorry. Very, truly sorry," Gumi said, looking him in the eye. Kaito stared until jerking his hand away from her grasp.

"I'm not convinced."

"B-but Kaito-"

"Kaito," Rin spoke, standing from the stone floor. Kaito blinked his eyes over to her. He saw that she had a split lip, a bruised cheek, and a black eye. His blood boiled from just seeing that. "I don't think it's necessary for Gumi to go through those punishments."

"But she _hurt _you, Rin," Kaito said, gripping her shoulders. "How could you just say that?"

Rin smiled at him. This made him blink. "Because, she's my friend. I respect her a lot. And, taking away music is like taking away our lives. I don't think it's fair for you to do that."

Gumi felt her hate rise. She couldn't admire Rin now. After all the things that Rin has done, how could Gumi do that? Yet, Rin was still liking Gumi. How could Rin do that?

Kaito kept staring at her. His eyes trailed down to her lips-her smiling lips. How could she smile? She should be infuriated! After all, Gumi did hurt her. "What happens if it'll happen again, Rin? I-I don't want to see you hurt and beaten again," Kaito asked.

Rin placed a hand on his hand that laid on her shoulder. She held it tightly. "We'll figure things out. Right Gumi?"

Gumi flinched, until she smiled. It was fake though, and Kaito can see it. He never trusted Gumi. She was just a brat, not only to Rin but every vocaloid. "Of course."

_Plan B is going to be in session then, _Gumi thought, hiding her smirk while Kaito gave Rin a bandage for her lip.

_Author's Note: Well, Gumi is getting a little coco over here, I see. Anyway, I apologize to all those Gumi fans out there. Really sorry that she's the antagonist! Also, there was KaiRin things in here. Who knows? Maybe Kaito might fall in love with Rin? What about Len?! Ohhh! Oh, we'll never know unless you review! Okay, here's the deal! __**IF I GET 10 REVIEWS, I'LL POST 2 CHAPTERS ON THE SAME DAY. BUT IF I GET 15 REVIEWS, I'LL POST 3 CHAPTERS IN A DAY! YEAH! I FEEL AS THOUGH THAT'S ASKING A LOT, THOUGH. BUT PLEASE! DO SO!**_


	8. Secret

Complex Chapter 8

_Author's Note: That little deal that we made is still up! *Gives a salty face* Wah! I'm starting to think you guys don't know how to review! I mean, it is simple, right?... Aw. I won't be able to persude you guys…. __**BUT PLEASE, SOMEONE REVIEW! I SOUND DESPERSTE. BUT, IT'LL BE NICE TO AT LEAST GET 10 REVIEWS, RIGHT?**__ Aw, nevermind. On with chapter 8, _Complex!

_**DSCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID BY ANY CHANCE!**_

It's been a whole week since Gumi beat up Rin. She told Kaito to keep it secret; she didn't want other people to worry about her. It would be too troublesome. Especially with Len in the mix.

Fall Break was over, which meant that Len would be seriously grumpy. While Rin and Len were walking to school, the female Kagamine asked, "Uh, Len?"

He looked at her darkly, having his back hunched. "What?" he hissed.

She sweat-dropped. "Why are you so hit-tempered? I thought you loved school."

Len sighed, standing up straight. "Well, school can get old sometimes. Don't you agree?"

Rin nodded. She answered," Well, sure, at times. Whenever we are learning about general music, it can get quite boring. However, we learn new songs!"

Len shrugged. "I guess."

Suddenly, Gumi came up, placing her arm on Len's shoulder. "Hey, Lenny~!" she sang. Rin blinked, but smiled.

Len grinned his foxy grin. "Hey, Gumi! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." That's when they walked faster, leaving Rin behind. She gave a forlorn look. Rin knew Gumi still hated her. Though, Rin was trying to be nice to accept that that circumstance. Yet, Gumi was being a jerk about it. She wanted to steal Len away from Rin. Period.

"'Sup, Rin-chan!" a call came. Rin turned around, changing her depressed look into something more cheerful. There was Rinto, Gakupo, and Kaito walking up to her.

"Hey, guys. Where's Lenka at, Rinto?" Rin asked, walking with them.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Rinto urged. She hit him with an orange. "Ow! Now I know how Len feels about that!"

Gakupo laughed. "Stop being so damn cocky, Rinto," Rin rebuked.

Rinto rubbed his head that was bombarded by blonde strings. "Yeah, yeah. Lenka is sick. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been sick all last night and this morning."

"It's probably something that she ate, "Kaito suggested. Rinto looked up at him.

"Eh? I doubt it. She only eats healthy foods. So…." He trailed off, leaving the rest to ponder.

"Anyway, where did Len go, Rinny?" Gakupo asked. He always loved his nickname for Rin. Even though she disliked it greatly.

Rin looked forlorn at the ground. Kaito noticed this. "Oh, he went off with Gumi."

"Does Gumi have a thing for that shota?" Rinto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Rin smirked at him. "What? Are you jealous, Rinto?" she teased.

Rinto blushed. "Hell no! You know I don't like Gumi! She's too weird for me,' he mumbled.

"Yeah, you know Rinto likes you, Rinny," Gakupo spilled. Rin's cheeks became a pink, until she laughed it away. Rinto's face became darker.

"You bastard, Gakupo!" Rinto shouted.

Kaito smiled at Rin who grinned back. Kaito honestly didn't like the idea of keeping this little "game" a secret from the vocaloids. He wanted Gumi to be expelled from singing. But Rin had a point. Taking away singing is like taking away their lives. They were made to sing-to make humans happy by their singing. If Kaito took that away, Gumi knew she was going to die. So, he decided not to do that.

"Okay, class. Master finally developed a new mirror-image for Kei Kaname," Haku announced, smiling. Miku, Rin, Len, Kei, Dell, Kaito, Meiko, Teto, Ted, Rinto, Neru, Gumi, and Gakupo were the ones in Haku's class.

"Oh, really?" Len spoke aloud.

Haku's head turned to him who had his head tilted. "Yes, Mr. Kagamine. And don't speak out in my class again," she shot back.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kaito's head craned to Len who was leaning back in his chair. _When will that shota ever learn?_

"Anyway. Please come in, Ms. Kaname," Haku said, looking over to the door.

The door slid open slowly, making Kei anxious to see who his mirror-image is and she looks like. When she walked in, you could see that she has the same color hair, same eyes, but her face looked more innocent than ever. Kei blinked. _This is it? Why does she look like this?_

"Introduce yourself, Ms. Kaname," Haku ordered, smiling at her.

The girl blushed. "Okay." She bowed. "I'm Mei Kaname. I'm seventeen, and I'm Kei's mirror-image."

"Man…. I wish I was her mirror-image," Len drooled. Rin threw an orange at him, making him fall out of his chair.

"Ouchie," he whispered, quickly getting in his chair so he won't get into trouble.

"You can sit next to… Hm…" Len was waving his hand frantically. "How about next to Rin Kagamine? Ms. Kagamine, afterschool, can you give Ms. Kaname a tour of Vocaloid High School for me?"

Rin nodded. Mei sat next to Rin and Haku started class. Meanwhile, Len was mumbling curses under his breath.

It was afterschool. As Rin was getting her things to help tour Mei around, a body came by, making her drop her papers on the floor. She gasped until looking up and glaring at that person. "You have some nerve to just bump into me like that," she accused. That's when that person looked down, glaring at her also. Rin flinched. It was Dell, the ass in the class. "Dell?"

"You have some nerve to talk to me, Kagamine," he retorted. She smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know it was you. Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry my ass," Dell shot back.

Rin glared at him again. "I was trying to be nice, _Dell_."

Dell chuckled, smirking at her whose face turned red from anger. "Don't flatter yourself, Kagamine."

With that, Dell walked off, laughing to himself. "Dell sure is a bastard."

_Author's Note: Wow. Is Dell going to be one of those jerks in here, too? Hm…. So, uh… I have nothing to say. __**BUT PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS. THAT WOULD BE NOCE, YA KNOW! **__(Laugh)_


	9. Hurting

Complex Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Yay! We finally hit to 10 reviews! Isn't that amazing!? So, I guess I'll have to live up to my promise and make 2 chapters today, huh?... No biggy! Okay! On with the next chapter!_

_**DISCLAIMER: NO ME OWN VOCALOID!**_

"Hey, Mei!" Rin called, waving at Mei who turned around. She smiled.

"Hello Rin-san," Mei greeted.

Rin grinned. "Sorry it took me so long. This guy named Dell was getting on my nerves," Rin apologized while the two were walking around Vocaloid High.

"Oh, no. It's fine."

"That's good," Rin said and the said girl gave Mei a tour around the school.

Kaito was walking out of school, having a guitar in his hand. He was planning on recording another song, but a call called: "Kaito!"

He looked back to find his best friend, Len. He gave him a soggy expression. Len, however, didn't notice this. "Yes, Len?"

"Damn dude, why so grumpy?" Len asked, flinching. Kaito was asking himself that too. But, he already knew the answer. It was because of Gumi.

"It's nothing," Kaito lied.

"Anyway, what were you about to do?" Len wondered as the two were walking away from the school campus.

Kaito still couldn't that scene out of his mind. How could Len, or anyone, be so oblivious of what Gumi has done to Rin? It made his chest sore each time he remembered that episode. He had bumped. His arms shook. It was like a nightmare coming true for him. How could this happen? "I was going to record a new song," Kaito finally answered.

"Oh, yeah? I would love to record a song with you!" Len exclaimed.

"It better not be _Fire Flower_. You remember last time you made sing that damn song, Len?" Kaito hissed.

_It was nighttime. Kaito and Len were in the recording studio, recording different songs. Kaito took another bite out of his ice cream. He grabbed the microphone, saying to Len, who was in the music box, "That was great, Len."_

"_It was better than your creepy-ass song, _Ashes to Ashes_," Len shot back. Kaito glared._

"_Hey," he said, "that song has meaning to it. Unlike your _Fire Flower_ song," Kaito shot back, even though _Fire Flower _had plenty of meaning to it._

"_Oh, really? Well, since it has 'no meaning' to it, hoe about you sing it, then?" Len betted._

"_Hell nah! I'm singing that song!" Kaito shouted._

_Len crossed his arms. "If I sing _Ashes to Ashes_, then you have to sing _Fire Flower. _Deal?"_

_Kaito growled before nodding. "Fine. Let me in there."_

That was the worst song that he could've sang. It's not like Kaito disliked that song, he just thought it was too childish for him. But, he ate ice cream.

Len laughed at the reminiscing. "I totally remember that! Aha!"

"Of course you remember that," Kaito mumbled, felling his face heat up.

"But, I won't let you sing that song again. I might!" Kaito glared. "But I won't." Kaito nodded.

While they were walking, Kaito asked Len, "Len? Do you care about Rin?"

Len nodded. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

Kaito looked at the ground, seeing Rin bruised in his mind again. He clutched the guitar in his hand. "You can't see through her façade, I see," he whispered.

Len raised an eyebrow. "See through her façade? What do you mean?"

Kaito swiftly turned to Len who stepped back. "You can't see it?! Can't you see that Rin is hurt you son of a bitch?!"

Len's eyes widened from his shouting. "Hurt? Rin isn't hurt, Kaito. Have you been eating too much ice cream?"

Kaito punched Len in his stomach. This caused him to cough up blood. "Did that clear your shitty mind up a bit?!" he spat.

Len collapsed on the floor, whipping off the blood from his chin and neck. "What the hell was that for, Kaito?! Have you gone insane?"

Kaito shook his head. "You really don't get it, do you? If you truly care for Rin, act like it and talk to her," Kaito recommended and walked off, leaving Len who glared at his disappearing back.

"Such an ice cream loving bastard," Len cursed, getting up off the ground until remembering about what Kaito told him.

_Why did he say that Rin was hurt? Is she really hurt? By who?_ Len really didn't know what was going on. He decided to talk to Miku about the situation. She should know; she is Rin's best friend, after all.

He spotted Miku talking to Mikuo. "Hey, Miku! I need to talk to you for a sec!" Len shouted. Miku and Mikuo looked up to find the blonde headed male running up to them.

"Oh, hi, Len. What is it?" Miku asked.

"Can I speak to you alone, please?" Len asked, making Mikuo raise his eyebrows but walk away to Luka and Gakupo who was talking about eggplant and fish. "Anyway, have you noticed if Rin has been acting kinda weird lately?"

Miku blinked before shaking her head. "Not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, that jackass of a boyfriend of yours punched me for not reason, saying that Rin was hurt. Do you know by any chance why?" Len explained.

Miku shook her head until hitting him with a leek. "He is _not _a jackass, Len." With that, she walked off.

Len, meanwhile, rubbed the top of his head. "Why is everyone being so mean?"

_Author's Note: We don't know, Len. Maybe because you're being a doof? Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now, I'll make another chapter right now. So, it should come in about 2 hours or so. Please R&R!_


	10. Master's Life: 1

Complex Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Hip-hip, hurray! We're on chapter 10 already! Also, I'm making a _Naruto _fan-fiction, so if I take long to update, then I'm probably writing in that baby! Or just gazing at my t.v. for something more entertaining to find. Ha-ha! Anyway, on with chapter 10, _Complex! _Oh, yeah. This is a chapter about Master. It's how I think Master's life is! So, please, enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER: YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I DON'T OWN VOCALOID….**_

A knock was heard on a mysterious, but large metal door. A few rustles were heard until the door finally opened to reveal an older man, probably around his thirties or so, with short dark blue hair. Inside his room, you can find old food containers, water bottles, and lots of equipment to make vocaloids with.

He was classified as Master. Master had a very tough childhood, always being called the nerd of them all. But, he was. He was the smartest in all his classes, people didn't respect him though. There was a few people who "did," however, they just used him so they can get better grades. His eyes were never shone, never flashed. Only his nose and mouth.

Master was never good in sports, either. So, he's not that strong or athletic. The only thing he was best at was Science and Math. Master loved robots, and loved making robots, and admired how robots were made. Master also had a love for music. He would sing the best in chorus and wrote the best songs.

Master was classically trained with the piano with his Grand-mother. His mother and father died because of illness. Master still blames himself for that. If only he could've made a substance to heal his aching mother and father, then they would be alive right now. He felt so depressed. But, then, his sweet Grand-mother took him in, giving him a place to sleep, eat, and make all the robots that he wanted.

This is how Master's life started….

* * *

It was Elementary school for Master. He grabbed his dark blue backpack that matched his dark blue hair. His father ruffled his hair. "Now, you have a nice time at school, okay son?"

Master smiled. "Yes, sir!" His mother came around the corner, embracing him. "Don't let those students bring you down, okay, Honey?" she asked.

Master nodded and took off, walking down the sidewalk to his school. While he walked, he was only thinking off making another robot when he gets home. This one will be different. It would have arms to pick up something, or at least try to pick up something, of course. He grinned. Master was determined to make that new robot, especially since he has new tools to do that.

That's when his backpack was taken away from him. He turned to see a blonde hair boy with icy blue eyes. He had a group with him, them all having matching smirks on. "Hey, give that back, guys," Master ordered calmly.

The boy, named Nori, scoffed. "You honestly think we gonna give this back to ya because ya say?" he spat.

"Well, yeah," Master chirped.

Nori rolled his eyes and unzipped the bag, finding Master's homework. "Hey, that's my homework, you know?"

"Exactly." A moment later, Master's backpack was empty. He only had his textbook for the class he had to go to. Master was crying, whipping his tears with his fragile hand.

"They're so mean to me," Master muttered, clutching his backpack.

"Master? Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. Master looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Her name was Meiko.

Master sniffled. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's not like I was crying or anything," he fibbed, crossing his arms.

Meiko laughed. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm Meiko Sakine, Master."

"You can call me Takashi, Meiko-chan," he said. Master scratched his cheek. Meiko blinked.

"That's your name?" Meiko pondered.

Master shook his head ashamedly. "Nu-uh," he spoke honestly. "I just don't like people calling me 'Master.' It's too humiliating."

Meiko laughed again, having a faint red in her cheek when she laughed. "Okay, I'll call you Takashi then, Mas-oh! Um…. Takashi."

Master nodded. That's when the bell rang. The two ran into the school building together.

It was lunch time as Meiko and Master walked out of the school together. "So, Nori took your homework? That must be so sad," Meiko cooed.

Master shrugged. "It's no big deal. I finished my homework during class in five minutes," he assured, or bragged.

Meiko twirled around. "Takashi, I'm so jealous of you! I wish I was good at that stuff!"

Master blushed. "Eh…. It's nothing, really, Meiko-chan."

"Hey, I have to introduce you to some of my friends, Takashi!" Meiko announced. Master looked up from his lunch box. He blinked, even though she couldn't see it.

"Oh, really? What friends?" he asked cautiously. Meiko took his warm hand and the two rushed to the other side of the classroom to some students. One had bright, short hair while the other had blonde hair. Master thought that was Nori, so he hauled her from going any further.

"Hm? What is it, Takashi?" Meiko asked.

"Why are you friends with Nori Kobayashi? He's a meanie," Master said, shivering. Meiko gave him a confused face.

"Nori? I'm not friends with Nori because II know he bullies you a lot. That Leon," she said. Master blinked until sheepishly laughing.

"Aha! I knew that!"

"No you didn't," Meiko said, sweat-dropping. Master frowned.

"Anyway, let's go meet them, Master!" Meiko ordered, pushing him towards them. When they were in front of them, Master could see that Leon had green eyes, him having an attractive smile blessed on his face. Master could also see that the boy with dark blue hair held an ice cream cone in his hand, him licking at it.

_Did he only bring ice cream for lunch?_ Master thought, his eyes twitching.

"Guys, where's Miku, Rin, and Len at? I thought they were here?" Meiko asked. They turned around. Leon decided to answer since his friend was busy eating at his ice cream.

"They are at the cafeteria because Miku wanted a leek for some reason."

Meiko scratched her head. "Okay. Well, this is Leon and Kaito. Say hi guys, Takashi is shy."

Master felt his face heat up. "Oh. I thought his name was Master?" Kaito Shion thought, eating the last bit of his ice cream.

"He likes to be called Takashi," Meiko clarified.

"Ooohh," Leon and Kaito said at the same time. Meiko nodded. Master's face just kept getting darker and warmer. Meiko grinned.

It was afterschool as Meiko and Master walked outside. Meiko was talking about how nice Miku, Rin, and Len was. She also had a friend named Luka who she was seriously close to. Master listened all the while. Suddenly, Meiko shouted, "Miku!"

Master looked up to see the Miku that Meiko was talking about all this time. She looked different. She had teal hair in long ponytails with equally teal eyes. And Master knew of her. She was the most known girl around school, Hatsune Miku. Usually, people address her as Miku Hatsune. It worked either way for Master.

Miku was talking to a girl and boy with blonde hair. Master gulped. _Why is there so many kids with blonde hair these days?!_

"Come on, Takashi. Let's go meet Miku, Rin, and Len," Meiko announced. Master looked over at her and nodded. To be honest, he never had true friends like this. So, he was glad to meet new people like this.

"Okay," he agreed, her dragging him over to Meiko's other friends.

"Hey, Meiko. Who's this fellow?" Miku asked, smiling at Meiko. "Your boyfriend?"

Meiko blushed. "Of course not!"

Master looked at Meiko and smiled. Of course he could have a few friends….

_Author's Note: There's going to be a part 2 of this chapter, so expect it soon! I hope you like how I made Master's life! Please R&R!_


	11. Master's Life: 2

Complex Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Okay here's the part 2 of the last chapter of Master. I honestly think Master's life should be like this, ya know? So, anyway, enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID.**_

* * *

A few months later was Master's tenth birthday. It was also time for him to graduate to Middle School. He found out that his friends were going to the same middle school as well. Master wouldn't admit that he was overjoyed about that. It would be too troublesome.

Master woke up that morning to find his mother and father there. He blinked to awake himself fully. "Master," his mother spoke softly. Master yawned.

"Yes?"

"It's your tenth birthday. And some friends of yours are here to celebrate it," his father announced. Master's lips curled up. He jumped out the bed, running down the hall. His mother and father stared while hugging each other.

"I told you our son would have some friends," Ishiro, Master's father, stated.

Mikoto sweat-dropped. "No you didn't, Ishiro."

Ishiro slumped down.

Master opened the door to find Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Leon, Lola, Rin, Len, Luka, and Gakupo. He smiled. "I didn't know you guys would be here," Master gawked.

Meiko smiled. "Aw, Takashi. Of course we would be here!"

"Well, you did tell us a billion times about your birthday-" Len got cut off when Rin hit him with an orange.

"Ouchie," Len groaned. Master smiled wider.

"Come in, please," he invited. Meiko nodded.

While at the table in the backyard, Kaito poked Miku on her shoulder. "You're it, Miku," he said. Miku blushed, chasing after him.

"Come here, you little ice cream lover!" Miku screamed. Master laughed, until an idea came into his mind. Should he make robots dedicated to them? Master didn't know.

"Have you heard, Takashi?" Meiko asked, looking at him with mournful eyes.

Master blinked, looking into her brown eyes. "Hear of what?"

"You know Gumi Megpoid, right?" Meiko asked. Master nodded. "Well, she's been being a real jerk to Rin lately."

"Why is that?" he wondered.

"She said that she's going to steal Len away from Rin one day. Isn't that just mean? Besides, Rin loves Len anyway," Meiko said.

Master sighed, eating some of his cake. "When you say you 'love' somebody, then you're a big step. Saying that you have a 'crush' on someone means that you adore them. But when you say you 'love' someone, that means that you'll do anything to be with that person-you love them unconditionally. I'm pretty sure a girl like Rin-chan won't say that she 'loves' Len quite yet. Don't you think, Meiko-chan?" Master explained, pushing away his hair.

Meiko blinked. "I-I guess. But I don't have feelings for anyone right now. So I wouldn't know, Takashi," Meiko said.

Master shrugged. "Just for future reference, I suppose."

Meiko smirked, making him flinch. She asked, "Do you have any feelings for anyone?"

Master's face turned red. "No!" he shouted. "That's absurd!"

Meiko laughed. "I was just asking."

"One heck of a question there," he mumbled, smiling at her who blushed.

* * *

It's been five years. Master was now fifteen in high school. His friends followed him to the same school. He was beyond pleased. He known them since he was nine years of age. It his first day of high school. Miku and Kaito were lovers, but that was no surprise. However, Rin and Len weren't together. That made Master a little confused on what they were doing. H wouldn't admit it out loud, but he developed some romantic feelings for Meiko.

Master straightened his tie on his collar shirt. He grabbed his dark colored pack and walked out his room. "Master?" Ishiro called. Master looked up.

"Yes, father?"

"Your mother is…." Ishiro scratched the back of his head. "Is sick. Maybe, on your way home, can you buy some medicine?" Master looked baffled. His mother was never sick before. Was she healthy? Ishiro handed him the yen. "Here's the money. You can buy yourself some more tools for your robot as well."

_It's not a robot, Dad. It's a _vocaloid_, _Master corrected mentally. He didn't want to say it out loud; Ishiro was already weak as it was. "Are you okay, father?"

Ishiro had a pale face and he could barely stand up. "I'm-I'm fine, son. Just go ahead to school. You don't want to be late on your first day, right?"

Master took his father's arm, slinging it over his shoulder to help walk him. "I'm staying right here next to you, father. I'm not going any where."

Ishiro was put into his bed, right beside Mikoto. "Master, don't be so stubborn and got to school."

"No," he denied. "I'm not. You can force it, but I won't go. I'm some type of son to leave his parents to fend for themselves while they are sick. I will not."

Ishiro smiled. "You're such a good son."

"I know," he said, going out the room to get some soup. He didn't know if he should make some of his own medicine, because there was in way in hell he would go outside of that house. Not if his life depended on it.

As he made the soup, he got a call on his phone. It was Meiko. He smiled and answered it. "Yes, Meiko-chan?"

"Where are you, Takashi? I'm worried. You never missed a day of school! And why do you sound so nonchalant?!" Meiko demanded, having everyone else next to her.

"I'm just fine, Meiko-chan. My parents are ill and I want to care for them. School is the last thing that's on my mind," Master chuckled out, stirring the liquid in the pot before pouring it in to bowls. He could hear Meiko whispering to the others about what he told her. He smiled sheepishly.

"We're going over there afterschool, Takashi," she said. Master coughed.

"Uh…. You don't have to do that. I think my parents just have a little cold. No need to come over for something as insignificant as that, you know?" Master breathed, carrying the two bowls to their room.

Meiko gasped. "Takashi!"

"What?"

"I'm still coming over there."

"Meiko-cha-" But she hung up, making him sigh.

"Damn it," he cursed, serving them the soup.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Okay, there's going to be one more chapter about Master, then it'll go back to the original plot. I just want you, as my readers, to have bit of an idea about Master. From my perspective, of course! Anyway, Master has a little thing for Meiko, I see? Isn't that just adorable. Anyway, please __**R&R!**_


	12. Master's Life: 3

Complex Chapter 12

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've had school, and I had homework! So, yeah. Anyway, apologizes aside, let's start with this chapter. This chapter might be a little shorter. I don't know. Oh, if you haven't checked out my one-shot called _Play Date_ on my page, do so! Okay! That's it! Here's chapter 12 of _Complex! _Oh, yeah! Last part of Master's life, then onto the main plot!_

* * *

A loud was sounded through Master's residence. He sighed. She sure was persistent, but he still liked her. "Who may that be?" Mikoto asked Master who stood up from the wooden chair.

"Friends of mine," he replied sternly, walking out the small, quiet room. Another knock was pounded on the door.

When Master opened the door, he saw Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, and Luka. He didn't want to ask where the rest was. He fine with only these six. "Meiko-chan," he began, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I told I was fine. I don't want to be a bother."

Meiko grinned. Miku playfully punched his shoulder, saying, "Stop being so damn soggy, Takashi," she teased. Rin smiled.

"Miku's right! We came because we care about you guys, right Len?" she asked, looking over at him who nodded.

"Yep! Now, do you have any bananas? I'm hungry," he muttered.

Kaito retorted with a smile, "You're always hungry, Len."

Luka sighed, "You can say that again, Kaito." Len glared. Luka and Kaito laughed.

"So, where's the seniors at, Takashi?" Meiko asked, gazing around his house.

Master was only thinking why they had to be here. Though, he had to admit, it was exciting when they were there, next to him. He smiled, leading them to their bedrooms. _This may be fun…._

* * *

By the weeks, Mikoto and Ishiro's illness only got worse. Master has never went out the house once. He didn't care for school anymore. He didn't even care if he ate. He only cared about his parents. Meiko and the others would always come over his house after school, seeing if his parents are still intact. They would bring them flowers and sweets.

Master blinked his eyes open for the morning. He yawned. He looked over to his parents and smiled. "Good morning, mother, father," he greeted. When he didn't hear a reason, he thought that they were still awake. He smiled vibrantly, tugging the covers from their faces. "Time to wake up." Master shook them a bit, but they didn't wake up. His smile disappeared.

"N-no. This can't be happening," Master whispered, shaking them harder. "No! Wake up, guys! This is a joke, right?!" Their eyes were closed with smiles on their faces. He gasped for air. "No," he murmured. His eyes swelled up in tears. "No," he repeated. "No, no, no. Please. This can't be happening. Why?"

His parents were asleep. Forever. Mikoto and Ishiro were dead.

* * *

Meiko and Kaito walked out of school together. Meiko always had feelings for Kaito. However, he went out with Miku. She couldn't do that. She would never do that to a friend. "Let's go ahead and go to Takashi," she said.

"I can't," Kaito denied. Meiko turned around to her.

"Why not?" she wondered, looking at him, confused.

"Miku and I have a date," he said, smiling. Meiko looked down depressed, but gave him a smile nonetheless.

"Okay. That's fine. I'll just go myself, then," she said dejectfully. Kaito nodded and ran to where Miku was. Meiko sighed.

"At least I don't have to deal with them, especially Takashi…."

As she arrived at the house, she opened the door to find that it was quiet. That was unusual. There had to be some type of noise somewhere. "Takashi?" she called. When no reply came, she walked down the hall. He must be in Mikoto and Ishiro's room. He had to be. She slowly opened the door to the parents' bedroom and saw that Master was sobbing at the edge of the bed, mumbling, "why, how, and what," to himself.

Meiko's eyes widened. She ran up to Master. "Takashi! What's wrong?"

Master sniffed. "They're gone," he muttered before closing his eyes. Meiko wrapped an arm around him.

"Takashi…. I'm so sorry. If I can do anything…."

Master shrugged. He whipped his eyes. "It would happen anyway." He stood up, smiling at her who blinked. "Thanks for coming though."

* * *

A few months later, Master went over to Grandmother's to live with her. There, he learned the piano and finished his first ever vocaloid, Meiko Sakine. He never told Meiko that he loved her, but, he doesn't regret that either. Then, a couple of years later, he finished Kaito Shion, and Leon, and Lola. And Miku, Rin, Len…. Everyone else. He made them.

And they were called vocaloids….

* * *

Master opened the door to find Meiko there. "Master?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked, inviting her into his room where the trash was obviously seen.

"I would like for you to hear my new song. Can you?"

Master checked his watch. "Sure. As long as you can keep up, Meiko."

Meiko smiled. "Okay! I will!"

And he will never real his secret….

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay! I'm finally done with Master's life! Like I said, I'm sorry that I took long to update! I've has school and all that good stuff…. So, I hoped you liked that. The reason why I did Meiko instead of Miku is because Master, or whatever, made her as the first Japanese female. I could've done Lola, but Meiko was the first to come into my mind. I'm sorry to those Lola fans out there! Haha! Hopefully, I'll make the next chapter later, tomorrow or tonight. It depends…. Also sorry that Master and Meiko didn't get together either….. So….. Sorry for the sad part too, I decided to make a little dram into the story. You know you could never have little drama. (If that even made sense) I dunno! So, please, __**R&R!**_


	13. Don't Talk To Her

Complex Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Wow! We're on chapter 13! We've escalated quickly. Sort of. Anyway, I really like how you guys are supporting me on this story! I love you guys soooo much! So, on with chapter 13. SQEE! _

After Mei went into Sony, Rin arrived in Crypton. She had toured Mei around Vocaloid High School, and Rin was glad about that. Rin made a new friend. When Rin walked down the hall and opened the door to the Kagamine dorm, she saw Dell. She gasped. "Dell?!"Dell looked up and smirked. "What are you doing here, Dell?" Rin asked, crossing her arms. "Aren't you suppose to be in Sony and not Crypton?"

Dell stood up from a chair, walking up to her. "I can be in either one, Kagamine. There's no law saying that I can't." Rin started walking back. She disliked Dell to the point that it turned into hate. Not only was he cold-hearted toward her, but also her friends. She never liked people who were like that. Though, she still liked Gumi, because Gumi is somewhat, special to Rin.

Rin's back hit the wall, causing her growl. _Dammit. I'm in a problem, now._ Dell blocked her with his arms. Her face heated up in anger. "Leave me alone," she hissed.

Dell's hand caught her chin. "Can't I just have a little fun?" he asked coyly. Rin slapped his hand away, but he took her hand before she got to it.

_What should I do? I have no idea what he's doing, either. What is happening?_ Rin asked herself. Dell's face came closer, making her turn her head over. "Like I said, leave me alone."

Dell chuckled, leaning his body so it was directly on hers. "I've heard that you love Len Kagamine, right?" Rin didn't answer. So, he took that to continue. "And he doesn't love you back." Rin's eyes widened. "So…. Why don't you just give up? Why chase after a person who barely even knows you exist?" Rin blinked. She had to admit: Dell was right. Len doesn't even notice her as it is. So, why bother? Dell smirked wider. "Think about it, Kagamine…." His words were distant.

Dell got off her and walked out the Kagamine dorm, shutting the door behind him. Rin slid down the wall. "Should I give up on Len?"

Len was walking to Crypton before seeing Gumi. He decided to also to talk to her about Rin. He wanted to know what was going on. Len really cared about Rin. He called, "Gumi!" Gumi's head shot up. She smiled.

"Hey, Len? Why do you look so glum?" Gumi gave a worried look.

Len rubbed the bump on his head that Miku gave him with her leek. "It's nothing…. Anyway, do you know what's up with Rin lately? Kaito knows but won't tell me. That's so unfair!" he huffed. Gumi giggled.

She had to lie. Or her privilege to sing will be gone. Gumi would never forgive Rin. Even though that's a big mistake. "No. She's been acting a bit distant. What did Kaito say?"

Len laughed dryly. "He didn't say anything, it seemed. He only punched me. But, he did say for me to talk to her."

Gumi's eyes became wide. She ran up to him and took his arm. Len's head turned over to her. "Gumi…?"

"Y-you shouldn't do that, Len." Gumi couldn't let anyone speak to Rin on why she's been depressed. She'll get busted.

"Why not? Don't you care about Rin?" Len eyebrows furrowed, moving his arm out her grasp.

"I-I do. It's just that she may brush you off. We wouldn't want that to happen, right?" Gumi spoke. Len looked up.

"I guess that makes sense," he said. Gumi smiled in relieve.

"Okay. Do you want to go buy some carrots with me?" she asked eagerly. Len nodded.

"As long as we get some bananas too!" With that, the two skipped off to the store. All the while, Kei was listening.

It was nighttime when Kaito arrived in Crypton, having the same guitar in hand. He wasn't able to record his song because he was only thinking how dense Len was being at the time. He still couldn't believe that he didn't see that Rin was hurt. He opened the door to the kitchen to see Luka sitting in a chair with a tuna fish sandwich in her hand. She looked up. "Hey, Kaito. When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago," he responded getting his ice cream out the freezer. "I was recording a song."

"Why do you look so upset?" Luka asked, blinking her eyes to Kaito's eyes.

"Len's being an ass," Kaito said. Luka smiled.

"When is he never?" she laughed out. Kaito ate a spoon-full of his ice cream. "Did you hear? There's going to a double rainbow tomorrow," she announced. Kaito's eyes sparkled.

"Really?!" He grinned. Luka laughed.

"No. I just didn't want to see you that upset. See ya!" Kaito frowned at her.

"She should never lie about double rainbows," Kaito mumbled and went into his dorm to fall asleep.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short chapter! I wonder what Rin is going to do, especially with Dell. Hm…. Anyway! Like I said, if I don't update in a while, I'm probably working on my _Naruto _fan-fiction. Keep the reviews coming, and the chapters would do the same!_


	14. Vocaloid Bar

Complex Chapter 14

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello! WonderRin here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, I'm here to regain my fans once more. I think this chapter would be shorter than the last chapter. Maybe, I say. Anyway, enjoy chapter 14 of Complex!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID…. I WISH THOUGH…..**_

* * *

A knock sounded in the Kagamine dorm on Saturday morning. Rin's eyes shot open. She hopped out of bed as she ran a hand through her tangled blonde locks. Rin yawned and opened the door, revealing Kei. She blinked. Kei never visited her, especially since he lives in Sony. But, this is overwhelming. "Kei? Why are you here?" Rin asked, her sky blue eyes full of curiosity. Kei crossed his arms.

"You have some time to talk, Rin?" Kei ignored her question.

Rin frowned. "You can't ask a question when I already asked you a qu-"

"Yeah, yeah, Rin. We're talking anyway," Kei interrupted, taking her wrist. Rin glared at his back, muttering "bastard" under her breath. Kei heard it and smirked.

"Where are you taking me, Kei?" Rin demanded, until Kei threw her in a wooden chair in the piano room. He turned around to lock the door. Rin gulped. "Another question. What are you about to do to me?" Her voice sounded shaky.

Kei rolled his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea, Rin," he suggested. Rin slumped down and crossed her arms. "I want to talk to you about Gumi and Len." Rin blinked. What was he going to ask? She had to lie. Only for Gumi's sake. Rin sat up straight, clearing her throat.

"What would you like to ask?" She tried her best to sound casual. Kei scratched his cheek.

"Has Gumi been doing anything to you lately?" he interrogated. Rin swallowed. _Lie…. Lie…. Lie…. Think of a lie. Just one…._

"No. Why do you ask?"

Kei narrowed her eyes at her. She flinched, hoping he won't see through her façade. "What about Len?"

Rin smiled. She was glad she didn't have to lie about that. "Nope!" she exclaimed.

Kei thought, _she did a different tone on each question. Something must be going on between those three…. I have to find out what it is. _He shrugged. "Okay. You can go. I only wanted to ask those questions," Kei said. Rin jumped off the chair.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be sure?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

Rin rolled her shoulders. "Eh…. You just seemed like you needed more. Anyway, before I go, do you like Mei?"

Kei's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I answer a question like that?"

Rin laughed, singing, "Because you have a thing for her!" She ran out the piano room, having Kei chase after her.

"Come here, you bratty little Kagamine!" Kei called.

* * *

Nighttime came up for the vocaloids. Miku walked up to Luka, asking, "Hey, Luka?"

Luka looked back. "Yeah?"

Miku smiled automatically. "I'm inviting Meiko and Rin to this awesome bar for vocaloids! Do you wanna come?" Luka grimaced.

"Is it such a good idea for _Meiko _to go?" she wondered.

"Of course it is!" Meiko shouted, strutting up to the females. "Don't worry, Luka. I won't get so buzzed."

Luka rolled her eyes, amused. "That's what you said last time, Meiko. I swore I would never bring you to the bar with me _ever _again."

Miku laughed. Meiko huffed. Miku said, "Come on, Luka. It's Saturday; let us have some fun, eh?"

Luka sighed and her lips curled up in a soft smile. "I suppose." Meiko punched the air with her fist.

"Yeah!" the brunette cheered. The two other vocaloids laughed.

"So, did you already invite Rin, Miku?" Luka pondered on. Miku nodded, fixing her pigtail.

"Yep. She's getting ready now," Miku assured.

Rin adjusted the bow in her hair while Len watched. "So, it's a 'Girl's Night Out,' right, Rin?"

"Mm-hm!" Rin agreed, smiling at him in the mirror.

"Can I come?" Rin's smile turned into a frown.

"Len, don't ask stupid-ass questions like that," Rin scolded.

Len pouted, standing up and walking up to her. Rin blinked and turned around to him. "What is it, Len?"

Len shrugged. "Nothing. I still wish I could go to the bar."

Rin poked his chest. "No, you're too young."

Len grabbed her hand, making her flush. "I'm as old as you."

Rin stared at their connecting hands. What should she do in this situation? Squeeze back? Stare? Smile? Rin didn't know. Rin wormed her hand out his grasp and ran out the door, only saying, "Bye, Len!"

When she arrived in the main Crypton room, she said briskly, "Let us go, guys."

Miku gave her a confused look. "You okay, Rin?"

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Now, let's go."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay. There's chapter 14. Expect chapter 15 soon! And, as always, __**R&R.**_


	15. Drunk

Complex Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Oh, my! We are already on chapter 15! Man! Okay, I think this story would end around the early 20's. It all depends on how much more I have to put down. I hope all you fans won't be so melancholic that this story is ALMOST coming to an end…. We had a nice road. Wait. Why am I sounding so melancholic? Eh. I'm weird like that. (Laugh) Anyway, enough of my babbling! On with chapter 15 of _Complex!

_**DISCLAIMER: I'M GOING TO MISS SAYING THAT I DON'T OWN VOCALID. HA!**_

* * *

When the three female vocaloids arrived at the bar, they saw Neru, Ted, and Teto there as well. Miku called, "Hey! Teto, Ted, Neru!" They all turned to them and smiled. All except Neru since she was busy texting someone.

Ted and Teto hopped up to them in unison. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

Rin answered, "We're hanging out."

Teto's head shot to Meiko who was already buying sake. "With Meiko?"

Luka grimaced. "It's not the best idea, is it?"

Miku shrugged. She assured, "You can live, Luka. Now, let's go have some fun!"

They all punched the air and ran to the bar to get some soda. Rin, however, ran into a hard back. "Ow," she groaned, rubbing her head. The back turned. Rin looked up to see someone very unfamiliar. A new vocaloid, maybe? "I'm sorry," the mysterious male apologized.

Rin blinked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yori Watanabe, a new vocaloid in Sony. You're the famous Rin Kagamine I heard of, right?" Yori introduced. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Yep! I never heard of Sony creating a new vocaloid…." Rin trailed off. Yori waved his hand once.

"I'm not official. They still have to do some adjustments to me," he said. "I'm here because they wanted me to get use to the 'Vocaloid World.' Wanna buy a drink?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't drink. Sorry."

Yori grinned. "Just one?"

Rin looked into his dark blue eyes that held innocence and trust. What did she have to lose? Just one, right? "Okay. Just one."

Yori nodded, leading her to the bar where a server served them liquor. Yori handed her a small glass of violet liquid. She stared at it, as if it was poison. Yori nudged her in the arm. "Drink up." He tilted his glass of liquor until the substance arrived in his mouth. Rin watched him chug it down with no problem. Like he drank millions of times before. Yori slammed the glass down on the wooden counter, asking the server for another. A few seconds later, he gave Yori another glass of the mysterious, yet dangerous liquid. He also chugged that down.

Rin looked back at her drink once more. She felt uncertain. Her eyes blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Should she? Yori looked at her. "Well?" he urged. Rin gulped again.

Her hand reached for the glass. Meiko drank a lot. It may not be the exact same substance. But it was similar. In a way. Yori watched with narrowed eyes. The server gave him another glass. Another chug.

Rin gave a determined look at the glass. As if it was an enemy. She grabbed the glass, the glass that was like poison, and drank it. Exactly like Yori. When it went to her system, her chest burned. It was bitter. Rin coughed. Yori laughed. "It tastes good, doesn't it?"

"You wish," Rin coughed out. Yori took her glass, shoving it in her face. She shook her head. "I'm fine. I don't want anymore, Yori." Yori just kept it in her face. Rin stared at it. Then, at him. Back to the glass. She rolled her eyes, taking it. Yori smirked secretly, hiding it when he drank another glass of liquor.

Rin drank the rest of the violet drink. It didn't burn her chest as much as it did. She got use to it. "This stuff is good." Yori turned to her while the server gave him yet another glass. His vision was drowsy, and his words slurred.

"Isn't it?" Yori asked unevenly. Rin looked over at him, giving him a worried look.

"Yori?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you drunk?" Yori hick-upped. He shook his head briskly.

"N-no…. Rinny…. I'm just f-fine! I'm berfectly fine!" He exclaimed, drinking his remaining glass.

"Well, you do sound like it."

"How?!" Yori furrowed his eyebrows at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You said 'berfectly' when it's 'perfectly,'" Rin clarified. Yori laughed.

She laughed nervously with him. "Just drink up! It's fun when you drink; I'm fun, aren't I?!" Yori asked.

Rin scratched the back of her head. She couldn't leave him because he was obviously drunk. She didn't think that he had a friend with him to take him back to Sony. So, she had to bring him home. She got up from the stool. "I'm not going to drink anymore, Yori."

"Why not?!" He grabbed his glass and made her drink it. Rin caught his hovering wrist before the glass contacted with her lips.

"I'm taking you back to Sony," Rin said, placing the glass on the counter.

Yori shook his head. "I have to go to the bar and drink until dawn!"

Rin rolled her eyes again, slinging his arm over her shoulder. She dragged him across the floor. She had to tell Miku and the others that she'll be in Sony later. Rin had to deal with Yori.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rin arrived at Sony. Sony was about the same height as Crypton. Sony was designed the same way as Crypton, just with more dorm rooms than Crypton. Rin opened the door to Sony, finding a few vocaloids sitting there. She saw Kei, Mei, IA, and Lola there, talking quietly to themselves. They looked over. IA gasped, grinning, running up to Rin and hugging her. "Rin-chi!" she exclaimed. Rin laughed. "What are you doing here, Rin-chi?"

Lola added, "Yeah. I was wondering the same thing, actually."

Rin pointed to the knocked out Yori beside her. "Yori?" Kei questioned, following Mei was also walking up to Rin.

The blonde-short haired vocaloid nodded. "Where's his dorm room?" Rin wondered. Lola and IA pointed down the hall where she saw the last name, **Watanabe,** imprinted. Rin smiled as a thank you and walked down the hollow hall. When she came into his room, she set him down on his bed.

"There you go. You have to thank me later because you're damn heavy," Rin informed, even though she knew Yori couldn't hear her. She sighed, walking out the dorm before Yori took her hand, slamming her on the bed. He hovered on top of her. Rin's eyes widened. "What…?"

Yori smirked. "You sure are cute and _oblivious _little girl to fall for my trap." His slurred word were no longer slurred. Rin blinked. She was speechless. What was happening?

"What?" she repeated.

Yori chuckled. His breath smelt of liquor. Rin disliked it. "I acted as if I was drunk. I just wanted you to bring me here or to Crypton. All part of my plan. Since I knew you wouldn't become drunk, I had to do so myself. Pretty clever plan, yes?"

Rin glared, thrashing. "Let me-"

His hand, his rough, cold hand, clasped over her mouth. He didn't want her scream. "No. We wouldn't want to that, now would we?"

Rin felt the hot tears coming along. She didn't want this. She knew what was going to happen. How come she just didn't leave him at the bar? Why was she acting so damn stupid?

Yori's hands traveled down to her shirt and he slipped it off, but she slapped his hands away. "No! Leave me alone."

Yori grabbed her hand hardly, throwing her on his bed. "Do you want it?"

Rin glared. "No."

Yori's eyes somewhat lightened. "Why not?"

"Because, I know you won't get anything from it," she answered sternly. Yori's eyes widened. Was she right? It made sense. How?

Yori looked over, as if thinking. Rin watched him with perplexed eyes. What was he thinking? She wanted to know. He got off of her and picked her up bridal style. He opened the back door in his room and went down the flight of stairs. Yori didn't want the others in the main Sony area to know about him and Rin. "Where are you taking me?" Rin asked cautiously. Yori looked into her cerulean blue eyes and smiled.

"Where else? Home."

* * *

_Author's Note: There's chapter 15! Yori was being kinda a bastard until the end. Will he get in the way of Rin and Len's love in the future, maybe? I don't know. And I'm the WRITER! Oh, man. I'm a terrible writer to not know what's going to happen next. But, that's good, right? I don't know anymore. Oh, yeah, Yori is also a new vocaloid. I think you could've figured that out, like a long time ago. Ha-ha! Anyway, __**R&R!**_


	16. She's Mine

Complex Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Chapter 16 already?... This story sure is getting old. If not, I'm getting old…. Anyway! On with chapter 16 of _Complex! _Oh, yeah, if there are any grammical errors, or whatever, I uploaded this late, and I'm tired. So, I do apologized! _

_**DISCLAIMER: IF ONLY I DID OWN VOCALOID….**_

* * *

Yori sneaked in the Kagamine dorm that night through the same back door in his room. He couldn't see anything, so he laid her on the softest thing that he can find. Yori supposed it was her bed. And, also, hoped. Rin was already asleep, which he was glad about, or she would be asking him multiple questions. Yori sighed. Until, a voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

Yori froze. What should he say in a situation like this? He slowly turned to see Rin's mirror-image, Len. "I was putting Rin to bed."

Len rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed. "Why did you have here?"

Yori crossed his arms. "I met her at the vocaloid bar," he answered. At least he didn't have to lie about it.

Len blinked. "Did she drink?"

Yori sighed, but this time, in irritation. He face- palmed himself. "It's none of your concern. She's here; that's all that matters."

Len glared at him, even though it was dark. "You better get back to Sony. And don't ever touch my Rin again," he hissed. Len was baffled, along side Yori. Len couldn't believe what he said. Why did he say that? He didn't like Rin like that. What was happening? Yori clenched his fists.

"Rin is no one's. Even if she was someone's she'd be mines. Good night," Yori seethes, storming out the room. Len huffed, flopping back in his bed. He still wanted to know why he said that. Did he like Rin? Did he love Rin…?

If he didn't, it sure felt like it….

* * *

It was Winter Break for the vocaloids. Fall has came and went, and the temperature has gotten colder and colder. Len was certainly glad that it was Winter Break. He really wanted to have a break from singing for at least a week or so. Len yawned, stretching out his arms. "Yes! It's finally Winter Break, I'm so excited!"

Rin ran up to him and nodded, saying, "We'll only eat oranges and bananas!"

Len and Rin took each other's hand and jumped together. "That's the plan!"

"Yay!"

"What are you guys screaming about down here?" Miku asked, watching them hop up and down together.

"It's Winter Break!" Rin exclaimed. Mikuo walked up next to Miku with the perverted manga in his hand.

Mikuo commented, "Obviously." Rin and Len stopped jumping and frowned at him.

"You're just mad because Master took away your favorite manga," Len said. Rin and Miku laughed. Mikuo's face turned red and he walked off. Rin and Len high- fived each other.

Luka came down the hall, seeing Mikuo slump to the Hatsune dorm. She blinked, asking the three vocaloids, "What's wrong with Mikuo?"

"Len called him out," Miku pointed out. Luka smiled.

"I came to say that Rin, Len, Kaito, and you, Miku, have a concert today in the afternoon," Luka informed. Len groaned. Rin looked back at him.

"What's up with you?"

"I thought I'll be through with singing for my break, at least…," Len grumbled, sighing. Rin rubbed his back Len felt his face turn red from her soft touches. Even he can feel them through his shirt.

"I don't think that would ever happen, Len," Miku started. "We're vocaloids, after all. We were made to sing."

Len sighed. "I know that, but-"

"Stop whining, Len," Luka cut in, catching all their attention. "You get on my damn nerves when ever you say you don't want to do something. You really need to stop that. That makes you look like a wimp, and I don't like wimps."

Len blinked at her speech. Sure, it was only about him whining about things, but it hit him in the chest. Hard. Maybe he should stop being a wimp in things- and just go for it. He was Len, he could do that with certainly no problem at all. Hopefully. He stood up straight. This made Luka smirk, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll do so." With that, he walked down the hall to put on some different clothes. Rin and Miku observed him do so.

"Wow, Luka," Rin gawked. "You must've really made a hole in him."

Luka smiled. "Thanks. Now, go get ready!"

"Uh…."

"Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two said in unison, running to their respectful dorm rooms.

* * *

After arriving at the concert hall with humans as the audience, Kaito said, "Let's do our best, guys." The rest nodded. "No messing around." His eyes were directed on Len. He just laughed. "And no personal information. Humans don't need to know about us _that _much."

They nodded and threw their hands in the air. Then, they ran out on stage to the audience. Miku began, "Hello~! How is everyone today?!" The crowd roared. Miku giggled. The rest smiled. Master watched them in the back stage, smiling with them. "As you know, I'm Hatsune Miku, or Miku Hatsune!"

Kaito brought up the microphone to his lips. "I'm Kaito Shion, or Shion Kaito, or just KAITO," he introduced. Fifty- percent of the girls had nose bleeds, the other percent fainted. Kaito chuckled.

Rin greeted with Len beside her, "I'm Rin Kagamine!"

"I'm Len Kagamine!"

Miku continued, "And I hope you enjoy our concert!" The crowd agreed with screams.

Throughout the concert, they did a fantastic job. Until Rin almost fell off the stage, having both Kaito and Len catch her. The two males looked at each other before they glared. "Paws off," Len said.

Kaito's eyebrows raised. "Oh, it seems Len has finally noticed Rin."

Miku laughed nervously. "G-guys…?" The audience, of course, stopped cheering.

"I've been noticed Rin. Now, take your paws off her."

"She's not your property, Len," Kaito hissed.

"Guys," Miku said louder.

Rin just listened. She had no idea what was going on at this point.

"Leave her alone."

"No. You're not the boss of her or me, Kaito!"

"Guys!" Miku shouted. The two looked at her.

Master called, "Curtains down, please!"

_What is going on…? _Rin thought.

* * *

_Author's Note: We have no idea, Rin. Maybe, you finally figure out that a certain someone loves you…? I'm not giving out the name! I think you already know who it is. __**SAY IN A REVIEW OF WHO YOU THINK WILL CONFESS THEIR LOVE FOR RIN, PLEASE! LEN, KAITO, DELL, YORI…. WE DON'T KNOW. BUT WE'LL SEE!**_


	17. First Kiss

Complex Chapter 17

_Author's Note: You guys must really like my story! Ha-ha… I feel so happy. That was cheasy, wasn't it? Oh, well! I'm weird like that! Anyway, enjoy chapter 17!_

_**DISCLAIMER: SHOULD I JUST LEAVE THIS BLANK?... OH, MAN….**_

* * *

_What is going on…? _Rin thought. She looked up at Kaito, then at Len, then at the closing curtains. She only saw a glimpse of the crowd with confused faces. She had no idea what was going on. At all. Rin could hear Master's footsteps come up to the three, having Miku by his side. "Okay, okay. Let go of Rin," he commanded.

Kaito's deadly eyes trailed up to Master's eyes. "Unless you tell Len to let go."

Master sighed. Miku gave Kaito a look of confusion. Why was he holding Rin? Why was he always with Rin? Does he love Rin more than her? Miku wanted to know the answer. She had to. "Len…. Let go," Master said. Len huffed, letting go of one side of Rin. Kaito smirked, also letting go of her.

Master crossed his arms. "Okay, explain why you couldn't continue the concert to me, please?"

Len answered, "Rin almost fell off the stage, and-"

"I decided to catch her," Kaito cut in. Len glared at Kaito. Kaito did ditto. Master pursed his lips together.

"I get that. But, why did you get into an argument over something like that?" Master asked.

Kaito and Len both looked at Rin who was wondering the same thing. Len looked down. Kaito opened his mouth to speak, but he glanced at Miku. He looked at Master once more, replying, "I can't do this anymore…." Kaito dropped the microphone on the stage, it making feedback. The vocaloids cringed as Kaito left. Master turned off the microphone so it won't make feedback. He sighed, watching Kaito's back walk off the stage.

Miku questioned, "Want me to go get him, Master?"

Master shook his head. "He'll cool off once he eats some ice cream or something." Miku smiled.

His eyes adverted over to Len and Rin. "Obviously, the concert is cancelled because of Kaito," Master spoke.

Len looked up. "What? We can't let the humans down."

Master shot him a angry expression. "This was also because of _you _Len. Don't think I'm not mad at you anymore."

Len gulped. Rin crossed her arms. "But Len's right. Can't we just continue the concert without Kaito?"

Master shrugged. "I mean, you'll have to change the songs that you going to sing…."

Miku said, "That's fine, Master! As long as we finish this concert."

Master chewed on his lip. "Okay…since you're so persistent about it."

Miku and Rin squealed. "Sweet! Now, let's go!" Len was still over-thinking his actions. What was happening to him? Why has he been acting different, especially with Rin around? Why…?

* * *

It was nighttime. Rin was in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was remising about what happened during the concert. Were Kaito and Len fighting over her? Rin had to know the answer. Suddenly, Rin's throat felt dry. She supposed because of all the singing during the concert. She held her neck, as if that would help. Rin threw the covers to the side, glancing over at Len's side where he was sound asleep. Or so she thought. He was still thinking about the concert, and what he had done. Rin stood up from her bed and walked over to the door, opening it. The hallway was dark when Rin walked through it. But, one dim light was on. And that dim light was admitting from the kitchen. She wondered who was up at this hour in the night. Once Rin arrived in the kitchen, she spotted someone that she didn't know would be up. Kaito.

"Kaito? What are you doing up?" Rin wondered, opening the fridge to find a bottle of water. Kaito flinched.

"Oh. I should be asking you the same thing, Rin," he said, smiling. He had a bucket of ice cream in front of him.

"I'm just thirsty…. Hey. Can I ask you something, Kaito?" she asked, walking up to him, sitting in the seat beside him. He nodded.

"Sure," he agreed. "What is it?"

"What was all that about during the concert? What were you and Len trying to do?"

Kaito sighed. Should he say it? He was going out with Miku, though. How could he do that to his girlfriend? His girlfriend that he has liked for so long? Well, up till now.

Kaito locked his eyes with her blue ones. "Do you really want to know why I did that?"

Rin nodded desperately. "It would help."

Kaito took her chin, making her blink. Now, what was he _really _now? Was he sleep, so is that why he's doing this stuff? "It's because…" He gulped. "…I love you. I'm in love with you…."

Rin's eyes widened. His face came closer. This was going to be her first kiss. She wanted her first kiss to be with Len, not Kaito. She has _never _thought of Kaito like that. Only as a big brother. But, now…. She didn't know what to think of Kaito. Rin hands, the hands that were trembling and sweaty, pushed him back. Kaito blinked. Rin looked down. "I can't…. What about Len? Do you even know my feelings? Or Miku's? I don't even like you like that…. I'm sorry. But, I can't."

"Rin…. I won't speak of it. Keep it a secret." Kaito suddenly grabbed her hand, slamming his lips on her's. Rin gasped, not kissing back. She felt his tongue slide on her lips.

"No," she mustered through his lips, bringing up her hand and slapped him. Kaito released her, clutching his bruised cheek. His blue eyes were wide.

"Rin."

"I said I can't! I…." Rin swallowed the lump, touching her lips. "I….I hate you!" she shouted, running out the kitchen and into the Kagamine dorm. She slammed her head on her pillow, crying silently in it. She didn't want to wake Len. Or he would be asking her questions, and she didn't want to talk. Kaito sighed.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow. Deep, Kaito. I decided to make Kaito confess his love first. I was thinking of someone else, but I was like:_

"You know what? Kaito fits PERFECT in this situation!"

_Even though he would be pissed at me later…. Ha-ha! So, _**PLEASE REVIEW. **_Tell me what you think of this chapter, or PM me. I don't care where you go. Wait… Did that sound wrong? I don't know! __**R&R!**_


	18. Christmas Isn't Perfect

Complex Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for _Complex_! Um…. Ha. I have nothing to say, but to say, thanks for the reviews! Now enjoy~!_

_**DISCLAIMER: *SIGH* NO.**_

* * *

It was snowing outside. It was a special day. Especially for the Kagamines. Why? It was December, the month of their birthday. And, it was also Christmas, also known as Lovers' Day. It was a bittersweet-type of day. In a way.

Rin's head shot up from the bed, her eyes dazzling. Her head turned to Len. She hopped out of her bed, and jumped onto his, screaming, "Hey, Len! It's _Christmas!"_

Len hollered, sitting up, seeing Rin in his way. "Ow!" he said, holding his ringing ears.

Rin sheepishly laughed. "Oh… Heh-heh! Sorry, Len. But it's Christmas!"

Len's eyes widened. "Christmas?!"

Rin's grin became bigger. "Yes! Now, the last one there opens their presents last!"

Len gasped, the two racing to the main Crypton area. "I'm going to beat you!" Len called, running past the Hatsune dorm. The dorm opened, revealing Miku. Her eyes blinked, watching the steam come off their feet from the running. She smiled. _Oh, the Kagamines…._

"Not if I beat you first!" Rin replied, running faster than Len. His eyes got wide again, before they darkened in determination. He sprinted as fast as his legs can take. Rin gasped before also catching up to him. "You're not going to beat me Len!"

Len laughed in victory, punching his fists in the air. "I win! I win! I win! Ha, Rin! In your…face?"

Rin was right beside him, having her hands on her hips triumphal. "Looks like we both won. Ha, in _your _damn face!" She laughed, holding her stomach. Len huffed.

"I really wanted you to open your presents last…" Rin slapped his back, making a breath come out his mouth. "Ow…," he moaned.

"Aw! Stop being whiny about that! You don't see me whining."

Len glared at her. "Well, yeah, because you like seeing me pout."

Rin giggled, saying, "That is true."

Len sweat-dropped. "Okay…?"

Rin spun around, putting her hands on the sides of her face in a signal. She called, "Every vocaloid, come out immediately! It's Christmas!"

You could hear groans from each room. One shouted, "Shut the hell up, Rin!"

Len snickered. The two high-fived each other. "Nice one, Rin."

The doors opened to all the dorms in Crypton, revealing frustrated and irritated faces. Rin's wide smirk was disappearing by the mere seconds. Len felt sweat come along. "Uh…hey, guys!" Rin greeted, but Mikuo pointed a accusing finger at her.

"You woke me, Kagamine. Now, you're going to pay."

Rin gulped. "It was also Len's fault!" she accused.

Len's head swiftly turned to her. "What?!"

Mikuo crossed his arms. "Really? It seems the Kagamine Duo is on the run again. Now, you both don't get to open your presents until everyone finishes!"

"Oh, man!"

* * *

Miku was the first to open her presents. She grabbed a present that was wrapped in blue paper with a green ribbon tied around it. She read the To and From on the side:

**To: **Hatsune Miku

**From: **Rin Kagamine, who's such an awesome friend to buy you this! ~Oranges~

Miku smiled at Rin who blushed. There was fireplace going on and crackling next to the vocaloids, warming them on this freezing, loving day. They were all in their pajamas, cozying next to each other to be warmer. It was the perfect day for all of them.

Miku tore open the present, finding a leek plushie with Rin's autograph on it. Miku gasped, hugging it tightly, even though she had millions more in her closet. But, this one was special. Because it had her best friend's autograph on it. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Uh…Miku?" Meiko asked.

"What?" she said airily, still holding the leek.

"Aren't there many more in your room?"

"Hell yeah!" Mikuo exclaimed. "I even have to _sleep _with one because there isn't anymore room."

Luka added, "Isn't that _fun_?"

Mikuo mockingly laughed, "Very funny, Luka."

Gakupo shook his head. "Open another Miku so we can open our presents."

Miku rolled her eyes, putting the plushie down and opening another present. Meanwhile, everyone watched with amusement on the different facial expressions on her face by each present. Then, it was Mikuo's turn to open the presents. Another perverted manga. Next, Luka's. A tuna fish kit with stuffed tuna fish. Next, Meiko. A sake kit, similar to Luka except it wasn't stuffed. Next, Kaito. Kaito and Rin have been keeping it a secret about that night weeks ago. She was still a little mad at him. Well, furious. Why would he do that to Miku? He never made sense to her. At all. He had an ice cream machine maker to make as much ice cream he wanted. Then, Gakupo. An eggplant kit. Gumi was next. A carrot plushie. Lenka and Rinto had gotten different things. Nothing big, though. Lastly, Rin and Len. They were waiting forever. Well, it seems of course.

"Yes! Finally!" Rin cheered, the two grabbing their selected presents. Len nodded in agreement, tearing open the presents as fast as they can.

"Woah! Slow down, guys," Luka said. "After you open your presents, Christmas will be over. Well, present wise, of course."

But, it was too late; they already opened their gifts. Plushies, Kits, all they wanted for Christmas. It was beautiful.

* * *

After opening their presents and putting on some warm clothes, the vocaloids decided to play out in the snow. Miku called, "Hey! Can I have everyone's attention?"

"No!" Rinto called. Rin threw an orange at him. Everyone laughed.

Miku rolled her eyes. "Okay. Since there is plenty of snow to build a whole house, let's have a snow ball fight." Rin put on her white ear mittens. Len wrapped a scarf around his neck. "It's going to be Boys vs. Girls! Whoever can take out the most people on one side is the winner. The time limit is going to be set to an hour." Suddenly, a timer appeared above Miku's head. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Gumi asked, "Where did she get that…?"

Gakupo shrugged. "It's all going to be a mystery with Miku…." Gumi nodded.

"So, is everyone in?" Miku asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

Miku cheered. "Sweet! Now, let's go! You have five minutes to prepare!" They nodded, the boys and girls separating themselves, preparing pre-snowballs and planning their strategy.

The timer ringed so loud that someone from Sony yelled: "Shut that freakin' thing up you assholes!"

Miku and everyone else laughed nervously. "Now, ready, set, go!"

Snowballs were coming from everywhere. A few seconds later, Lenka was hit with a snowball. She huffed, walking over to the bench to sit. Meanwhile, Kei, Mei, IA, Lola, Leon, Teto, Ted, Neru, Haku, Meito, Dell, and Yori came out. "What are they doing?" Teto asked.

Ted answered, "I do not know…."

IA said, "Probably a snowball fight."

Lola hopped up. "Oh! I love those! Come on Leon! Let's go with them!"

Leon agreed, "Yeah!"

The two ran up to them all. The others looked at each other before running to them too. "Time out!" Kaito said. They looked over to see the people from Sony run up to them.

"What do you guys want?" Rin asked.

"Can we play with you guys? The more, the merrier!" IA sang. They shrugged.

"Yeah, go ahead. Lenka?" Lenka looked up.

"Yes?"

"You're back in because we're restarting the game with more people."

Lenka grinned, jogging to the girls' side. Miku said, "Ready, set, go!"

A few seconds later, Lenka threw a snowball at Lola who dodged and threw on at her back. Lenka got hit in the chest. Again. "Why…?" she asked herself quietly, sitting on the bench.

Rin hid behind a bush with three snowballs in hand. She had to think of a plan. She knew Gumi was out to get her, so, she couldn't let Gumi in her sight. Or, she'll be out. Rin pondered. She watched Miku throw a snowball at Mei. Mei didn't eve dodge. So, she got hit. Rin smiled. It was kind of entertaining to watch them fend for themselves with snow. It sounded absurd, but it was fun, nonetheless. Len shouted, "Two girls out! Zero boys out! The boys might win, you never know!" He threw a snowball at Gumi, but she ran out the way, throwing one his way. Len's eyes widened, him jumping out the way, making Rinto get out. Rinto cursed and sat on the bench on the boys' side. Gumi smirked. Miku and her high-fived.

"Two girls out, and one boy out! We might win, _you _never know!" Gumi mocked. Len growled. Rin laughed quietly.

When she crawled a little farther away from the bush, she saw Dell. She gasped. "No!" She threw a snowball at him, but he dodged out the way.

"Hey, no need to do that, Kagamine. How, about we stick together, as a team?" Dell asked, his face turning red.

Rin blinked. Did her ears deceive her? They had to! Dell would've never said that to her before. "Huh?"

Dell shook his head. "Just…follow me, Kagamine," he muttered, crawling on the snow covered ground. Rin crawled behind him, following his tracks.

"Where are we going?" she whispered. Dell looked back.

"I was going to go into that shack and make more snowballs. Wanna join?"

"As long as you won't hit me with one," Rin replied.

Dell chuckled, going into the warm shack behind Crypton. Rin went inside with him, quickly closing the door behind her. "How can you make snowballs when there's no snowballs here?"

Dell smirked, pinning her to the wall. Rin blinked once more. "Uh…?"

"With your body, I can do anything," he whispered, interlocking his hand with her and kissing her neck.

Rin gasped, pushing him away. "What?! I don't-I don't want this. II don't love this. I don't love you."

Dell's smirk became wider. "Who said anything about love? It's lust." Rin gave him a confused look, furrowing her eyebrows. Lust? What was that? She has never heard of it. But, by the way he was eyeing her and holding her, it meant something seriously sexual, that didn't include love at all. Rin was so confused. Dell lips came up to Rin's cheek before arriving at her lips. Rin turned her head over, so his lips won't touch hers, but, it was too late, they were already in contact. Dell tried to slip his tongue in her mouth, but she bit his lip. This caused him to bleed, releasing her.

"You're a bastard, you know that, Dell?! I had to deal with Kaito, now you?" Rin didn't care about the secret anymore. She didn't want her friendship with either of them to vanish. How could she do that? Dell narrowed his eyes.

"You're a toy-a toy that I could use for my desires. You are nothing more to me than a damn toy, Kagamine," Dell hissed, walking out the shack to continue the snowball fight. Meanwhile, Rin was in the shack, pondering and aggravated at the same time.

It seemed this Christmas wasn't perfect after all….

* * *

_Author's Note: I made this chapter a bit longer than I hoped. Heh. Is that a good thing? I apologize if Rin's life is a miserable right now, but it'll better and better as the story progresses. I guess. Kidding! Her life isn't over yet! I expect some reviews from this chapter, so please __**R&R!**_


	19. Caught

Complex Chapter 19

_Author's Note: I have been updating really, REALLY fast, haven't I? I might be getting Writer's Block if I keep it up! But, I can't do that because of YOU guys! I love you guys too much to get Writer's Block, not that I have it. I don't even know what I'm trying to say! Anyway, on with chapter 19! Yay!_

_**DISCLAIMER: LET'S JUST SAY IT. I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**_

* * *

Gakupo threw a snowball at Luka, who got hit in the belly-button. She growled at him. He laughed nervously, but he was open. He got hit in the face by Gumi who smirked at him. He glared at her who smiled. Miku shouted, "Two boys out with three girls out! We're catching up with you guys!" She threw a snowball at Ted who gasped, getting hit with it. "Now, three boys out! Who will win?" Miku continued. The boys at all of the girls. They just laughed. Until Meiko asked, "Where's Rin at?"

The fight stopped, them looking around. Dell shrugged. "I don't know," he said. Len raised his hand.

"I'll go look for her!" he volunteered. They nodded, taking a break to build some more snowballs. Kaito and Yori looked worried, wondering where she was, too.

Len went to the back of Crypton, calling, "Rin! Rin Kagamine! The girl who loves oranges!" That's when he heard soft cries coming from the shack. He blinked, walking towards and opening the door. He saw Rin, having her head in between her knees on the ground. "Rin?" He walked up to her, bending down. "What's up with you?" Rin looked up, making him yelp. "Oh, God! You look so horrible!" Rin glared at him.

"Thank you for your caring," she sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

Len scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry. So, what happened?" His face gave a more sincere look. Rin sniffled.

"It's Dell…."

"Dell? What did he do?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"…It's too hard to explain, but he hurt me. I don't know what to do now, Len…what should I do?"

Len pursed his lips together. "We have to get Dell back."

Rin eyes widened. "How?"

Len smirked. "I think I have an idea. Come on…" He gestured his hand to her for her to take, smiling warmly at her. "Let's go. The Kagamine Duo shall reunite!" Rin laughed, taking his warm hand. Rin felt her heart pound against her chest. Sure, they held hands together, but this contact felt different. She didn't know why, though. It made her stomach feel queasy. Of course she already had deep feelings for Len, but it might've deepened just a bit. She smiled, the two running out the shack.

When they arrived in the yard where the vocaloids could see him, Dell gasped. _How…? _He asked himself. This was impossible. She should have _stayed _in that shack, all alone! Only her! He had to figure out something and quick. Len whispered a sentence in Miku's ear, her eyes widening before passing it on with Meiko. Soon, everyone knew what was going on, except Dell, of course.

Rin cleared her throat, ready for the act. "May I have everyone's attention?" Everyone looked at her, acting along.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Rinto asked, crossing his arms.

"I need to tell Dell a secret, and I want everyone to know," she announced.

"Is that so…?" Gakupo wondered, raising his eyebrows. Rin nodded, walking up to Dell.

Dell watched her, wondering what she was going to do. "What do you want to say to me?"

"Is it true that you're afraid of me?" she pondered. Miku gasped, holding her mouth.

Dell's eyes narrowed. "Pardon?"

Rin crossed her arms. She nodded. "Yeah. You heard me, Dell. You're scared of a little fourteen-year old girl, who is almost fifteen. You're scared that I might beat you, and do it with pride. So, you want to manipulate me, just to fall in love with you, then hurt me. Is that correct?"

Dell stood up from the bench. His crimson eyes glared down on her. "What will happen if it is? No one can stop me. _No one. _You people are just fools who I don't give a _shit _for! And I never would! So try to stop me, Rin Kagamine! Just try, and I'll laugh when you fail!"

"Oh, really, Dell?" a voice asked. Dell gulped, slowly turning to find Master there. His blinked.

"Master…?"

"See who can stop you now," Master said. The vocaloids smirked behind Dell, high-fiving each other.

Dell swallowed hard. "It's-it's not what you think, Master!"

Master raised an eyebrow, holding a piece of paper in his hand. "I made you better than this, Dell. Yet you not only harass the vocaloids, but bully Rin? Oh… What's this?" He held up Dell's contract to sing. Dell's eyes widened.

"No! Don't! I'll become a good vocaloid! Just, please, don't expel me from singing!" Dell begged. Len snickered in his hand, having Rinto join him.

Master glared at him, ripping the contract, making Dell yell: "No!" Master sighed.

"It was your own fault, Dell. Sorry. No more singing for you, and you're going to be living with the vocaloids who can't sing too. They are called fail-oids; I'm sure you'll get along well with them!" Master grabbed Dell's shirt, dragging him to the Failoids Inc., where the failoids stayed. After that, the vocaloids cheered and high-fived each other.

"Yes! Dell is finally gone!" Rin cheered. "All thanks to Len and his badass plan!" The vocaloids cheered again. Now, since Gumi witnessed that with Dell and Master, she decided that making Rin her enemy is very bad. Gumi decided to become friends with Rin. She walked up to Rin. She smiled warmly.

Gumi held out her hand. "Let's become the best of friends, Rin. I apologize for my mistakes in the pst. I want us to be very good companions." Rin stared at her hand before her mouth cracked into a smile as well. She shook Gumi's warm hand.

"I agree, Gumi." Gumi giggled. Kaito gave Gumi a thumbs-up. Gumi grinned back.

Miku called, "Let's finish this game!"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. Gumi and Rin nodded to each other before the fight began again, throwing snowballs.

* * *

Soon, there was only one girl and one boy, Rin and Len. Len raised his eyes. "Wow, I didn't think you would be in the Finals, Rin."

Rin smirked. "I'm going to win for the Girls. What are you going to do?" Len growled at her, picking up a snowball.

Miku said, "Rin, plan a strategy, and take Len down!"

Lenka agreed, "Yeah, Rin!"

The rest of the girls said, "Win for us, Rin!"

Rin was determined. She had to do this. Len could hear hollers for him to take down Rin. He was as determined as her. Rin made a quick snowball.

Miku announced, "Ready, set, go!"

Len was the first to throw a snowball at Rin. She jumped out the way, making it hit a bush. Len's eyes darkened, making another snowball. Rin threw the snowball in her hand. Len also hopped out the way. The two made a snowball at the same time. "Come on, Rin!" the girls called.

"Go, Len!" the boys shouted.

Rin and Len gulped before throwing the snowball at each other in unison. It spun in slow motion, making everyone on the each of their seats. Both, Rin and Len got hit in the face. "Done!" Miku said.

"Well, who was first?" Kaito asked.

"It seemed they were both out at the same time…," Kei informed, looking at them both.

"Oh, well, it's a Tie! Both Rin and Len Kagamine win at the Epic Snowball Fight!" Miku announced. They clapped.

"We should do the same thing next year," Gumi said. Everyone nodded. Rin and Len smiled at each other.

"Oh, yeah, what's the prize? No one declared what the prize was to be," Mei said.

Miku looked up. "Hm…. Since both Girls and Boys won, the prize can be…."

Lenka exclaimed, "Let's cook Christmas Cookies for everyone! On side cooks the cookies and the other does so, too!"

Luka asked, "So, we're treating each other with Christmas Cookies? Can't there be a judge?"

Everyone pondered. Before Len said, "Rin and I can be the judges because we were the finalist."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense," Miku said. Rin nodded. "Okay, the judges are Rin and Len, so who ever side makes the best Christmas Cookies, they win!"

"Sweet! Litterly," Rin said. Everyone laughed and ran into Crypton to prepare the cookies while Rin and Len sat at a wooden table together, beside each other. They made cards to show people their names in front of them.

"I can't wait till the cookies are done!" Len exclaimed.

"I know right!"

Christmas may be perfect, after all….

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay! Dell is gone and Gumi and Rin are finally friends! This story is almost done, so please stay in tune till the very end! I hope you still like it and __**READ AND REVIEW FOR ME!**_


	20. Under The Fireworks

Complex Chapter 20

_Author's Note: We're already on chapter 20! O_O! I wanted to get this out quick because I have a freakin' Science test to study for! So, sorry for any grammatical errors! ENJOY!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. DA FEELS T-T!**_

* * *

Crypton soon smelt like different mixes of cookie dough. Rin and Len couldn't wait until the Christmas Cookies were done. Rin asked, "Hey, Len?"

Len looked over, excited. "Yep?!"

Rin bit her lip. She had to ask this. "Do you care about me…?"

Len's expression turned into a confused face. "Huh…? Why would you ask that? Of course I care about you!" He playfully punched her arm, laughing. Rin smiled weakly, though, that's not the answer she wanted.

"Do you care about me more than a…friend, perhaps?" she asked quietly.

"What did you say?" Len wondered, coming closer to her. She shook her head.

"It's fine. It's not important, anyway…," she brushed off. Len stared at her before nodding.

Miku and Kaito walked in at the same time, holding two trays of different cookies. Len rubbed his hands together hungrily. "Sweet! Let's eat!" Len called.

Miku slapped him with a leek. "Hold on, Len! You sure do rush people, huh?" Len rubbed his head.

"Where do you get these damn leeks from?! It hurts!" he yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, let us just say, this is a fair fight. So if the _Girls' _win, don't cry! Because we don't want our crybabies to pout," Miku announced. Gakupo cleared his throat.

"Um…. Why say the Girls would win? We will certainly win," he declared. Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," Gumi scoffed.

"Boys can't even cook as good as Girls can," Lenka stated.

Rinto gasped. "Lenka-chan! Of course we can. Just with a little bit of practice can do it. Ha-ha…." He laughed unsurely.

Ted blinked. "But, isn't that considered ga-"

Yori elbowed him in the stomach, making him stop his sentence. Miku rolled her eyes. "So, let the judges choose what they think is the best!"

"Wait. What about the prize?" Meiko asked, crossing her arms.

Mikuo called, "If the Boys' win, the Girls have to kiss the boy on the cheek for what girl they pick!"

The Girls' gasped while the Boys' cheered. "Yeah!" the Boys' agreed.

"No!" the Girls' said.

"Aww. Stop being a party pooper, girls. It's Lovers' Day anyway. Mind as well," Mikuo said, smirking. They all blushed.

"Fine…," Rin agreed. The Boys' smiled. "And if the Girls' win, the Boys' have to cross-dress as girls for the whole day!" Rin announced.

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No," the Boys' said, a bit softer.

"Yeah!" the Girl's demanded. The boys felt smaller.

"No…"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, fine…."

"Yay!"

Len said, "Now, let's eat, Rin." Rin nodded. Rin grabbed a cookie with Len. The two looked at each other before taking a bite out from the Girls' side. Len and Rin nodded. "This is pretty good," Len said. Rin smiled.

Then, they both took a cookie out the Boys' side. Rin and Len stared at it before eating it. It had to taste horrible; the Boys' made it! Len also thought that too. But, he chewed it, and it tasted better than the Girls' cookies did. Rin also had to admit to that. "Wow," Rin gawked. "This is…"

"Incredible?" Len finished for her. She craned her head up and down. The boys smirked while the girls' mouth hung open.

"That's impossible!" Miku said, taking a bite out the cookie. Her eyes widened. "Why in the hell is this so good?! What did you guys do?!"

Kaito said, "We added out secret ingredient."

Miku glared. "What is it?" she asked darkly.

Mikuo answered, "It's a secret; it can't be revealed." Her smirked wider. Miku rolled her eyes again. "So, we win," Mikuo continued.

"You guys are damn perverts!" Rin shouted, slamming the cookie down on the plate.

"A prize is a prize, Rinny," Gakupo said. Rin also glared at him.

"I pick my girl first!" Mikuo called. They nodded. Mikuo examined all the girls, head to toe.

"Pick already you ass," Gumi complained.

"I pick IA," he said. Everyone gave him confused looks.

"I thought he was going to pick Miku…," Len whispered in Rin's ear.

"Me, too…," she whispered back.

IA came up to Mikuo slowly, kissed his cheek quick and hacked. "Ugh! I just kissed Mikuo Hatsune's cheek! Sick!"

* * *

Soon, every girl has kissed the boys' cheek, except Rin and Len. Yori has choose her, but she denied, so he picked another girl. "Uh…. I guess I have to kiss your cheek now," Rin said. Len nodded unsurely. She pouted her lips to kiss his cheek while everyone was waiting for the special moment. Until, the Crypton door opened, stopping them, the door showing Big Al.

Gumi blinked. "What is it, Big Al?" she asked.

Big Al announced, "Tonight, there's going to be fireworks coming out! I hope to see everyone there to watch." With that, he shut the door.

Luka crossed her arms below her chest. "Is everyone going to watch the fireworks?"

"Yeah!" they agreed. Luka smiled. "Me, too."

* * *

It was nighttime when everyone decided to go to the Vocaloid Hill Top to watch the virtual fireworks. They all climbed to get to the top, having some in groups, pairs, or just by themselves. Rin was with Miku, Gumi, Lenka, Luka, and Meiko. Len was with all the guys, while some others decided to talk to other people. Miku nudged Rin in the side. She whispered an "ow" before turning on Miku. "What is it, Miku?"

"Tonight is the perfect night to kiss Len's cheek. Right under a sakura tree with the fireworks going on. Oh! It just sounds perfect to me!" Miku exclaimed.

Luka commented, "Everything sounds perfect to you."

"True…."

Rin's face felt hot. "I-I don't think I can do that, Miku…I'm not as brave as you."

"So?" Miku questioned.

"Yeah, Rin-chan. It doesn't matter if you're brave or not. You just do it," Lenka informed. Gumi and Meiko nodded.

"I'll-I'll just let him make the first move…," Rin said. They all sighed.

"Okay, Rin," Gumi sighed.

"Whatever…," Meiko breathed. Rin sweat-dropped.

"Wow!" Len gawked, holding the railing that protected them from falling off the hill.

"I know, right?!" The fireworks popped, making a word, saying, "**VOCALOID!**"

"Woah!" everyone breathed, all except Rin who sat on the grass instead of leaning on the railing. She was amazed as well. It was pure beauty. She sighed, her eyes dazzling from the bright colors in the midnight blue sky. Yet another firework popped. Len looked over at Kaito.

"Hey, Kaito," he said.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"It would be the perfect time to sing _Fire Flower_, huh?"

Kaito frowned at him. "Shut up, Len." Len laughed cheekily. That's when Rin caught his eye. He blinked, walking up to her. When he did, he sat next to her.

"Hey, Rin. What's wrong? Why aren't ya joining the rest of us?" he wondered.

Rin shrugged. "It's prettier to see it from this distance, I guess." Len looked up with her and smiled.

"It is," he agreed.

"Hey, Len. Be honest with me," Rin started.

"Ugh. I hate having to be honest for things," Len complained. She rolled her sky blue eyes.

"Did you want me to kiss you on the cheek…?" Len's face felt hot. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm…."

Rin blushed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question…." She looked at the sky once more before Len gripped her chin and kissed her lips. Rin's eyes widened. _What…?_

* * *

_Author's Note: Ha-ha! Cliff Hanger! Sorry, I'm a terrible writer to leave you guys hanging like that! Ehe! I hope you like this chapter! And, as always, __**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	21. Are We Together?

Complex Chapter 21

_Author's Note: I got more reviews than expected! Thank you for all of them! If you remember last time, I made a Cliff Hanger, so if you can remember that Cliff Hanger, than awesome! Enough of my babbling. Enjoy chapter 21 of _Complex! _Oh, yeah! This is going to be the last chapter of _Complex, _as well. But, don't worry, I will surely do an Epilogue!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! HAH! I SAID IT!**_

* * *

_**Last Time on Complex….**_

"Hey, Len, be honest with me," Rin started.

"Ugh. I hate having to be honest for things," Len complained. She rolled her shy blue eyes.

"Did you want me to kiss you on the cheek…?" Len's face felt hot. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm…."

Rin blushed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question…." She looked at the shy once more before Len gripped her chin and kissed her on the lips. Rin's eyes widened. _What…?_

* * *

Rin blinked, having him release her chin and pull back from the kiss. He looked down, playing with the grass. His face was as red as a fire truck. Rin stared at him. Len pulled a piece of grass from the ground. He let it go, causing it to blow in the wind. "Len…?" she asked. Len looked up slowly.

"What is it?"

Rin touched her lips. "What was that?"

Len's eyes came down again. "So what? I kissed you…."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, exactly. Why?"

Len combed his hair with his fingers. He shrugged. "I guess, I liked you." Rin blinked before laughing. Len's face become redder. "This is no laughing matter, Rin! It's embarrassing!" Rin took a piece of her blonde hair.

"I have nothing else to do," she admitted.

Len's face came closer and he kissed her again. Meanwhile, the fireworks still popped.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rin and Len were at a café, drinking water and talking amongst themselves. Len asked, "Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember-"

"Rin-san?" a soft voice asked. Len and Rin glanced up to see Kaito's mirror-image, Kaiko Shion. Rin smiled.

"Hey, Kaiko? Why are you here?" she asked.

Kaiko answered, "I was just here to get out. Oh, are you dating Len, now?" Rin looked over at Len. She saw him fiddle with his straw, his eyes locking with her. She shook her head. Len gasped. _What the hell…?! _Len asked mentally.

"Nah! He's just a friend," Rin replied. Kaiko gave a disappointed face, until looking back, seeing that her food has arrived.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I have to go and eat my food. See you later, Rin and Len-san," she finished, waved and walked to her table. Rin waved back before sitting at her chair again, sipping her water while Len stared at her, baffled. She finally noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your problem, Len?"

Len said, "What was _that, _Rin?"

Rin gave him a confused look. "What was what?"

Len took in a breath, sweat-dropping. "How dense could she get…?" he asked himself quietly so she won't hear him. He brushed it off by waving his hand. "Nevermind, Rin. Let's just go." He slammed down some yen on the table, the two walking out together.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Len," Rin said.

Len sighed. "Of course you don't Rin."

* * *

"Tomorrow would be our birthday, Len," Rin said. Len ignored her and turned to talk to Kaito. It was nighttime, and he has avoided her all day. Rin was getting pretty pissed off at this point. "Len?"

Ignored.

"Len."

Ignored.

"Len," she said, a bit louder.

Still ignored.

"Len!" she shouted. He turned and blinked, having his arms crossed.

"Yes, Stranger?"

Rin glared. "Stop being so damn childish Len. Why are you avoiding me?"

Len sighed, taking her arm to walk her outside where the virtual night sky shined. "You really wanna know, Rin?" Rin nodded, yanking her arm out his grasp. She had to know why he was ignoring her. "Remember when we went to the café this afternoon, and Kaiko came over?" Rin nodded once more. He had to go on. "And she asked if we were dating or not, and you said no. That's what I'm kinda pissed." Rin stared before laughing. Len felt embarrassed. He hoped she won't see his extremely red face in this darkness.

"That's why you were mad, Len? Because I said we weren't dating?" He nodded. "Well, are we?"

Len sighed, taking her hand. "I don't just kiss girls because I want to, Rin," he began, "I kiss girls when I truly love them." He smiled warmly at her. "That's why I kissed you." He kissed her. Rin kissed back this time. When he released, he whispered, "Can't you tell that I truly love you, Rin?" Rin's face turned pink. She nodded. He kissed her another time. And, Rin felt as if her life wasn't as Complex as she thought….

* * *

_Author's Note: There was the last chapter of _Complex! _I really hope you enjoyed the story! However, an Epilogue will be coming, so this isn't officially over! __**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	22. Epilouge

Epilogue-Complex

_Author's Note: Here's The Epilogue for _Complex! _There is also going to be a time skip, just to give you people heads up! Now ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! OR EPILOGUE!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I FEEL LIKE CRYING. I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. *SNIFFLE***_

* * *

_**Time Skip: 6 Years Later….**_

Rin Kagamine ran through her mansion, holding a microphone in her hand. She was twenty years old with long blonde hair that reached her bottom waist. She also had a yellow and black skirt with her normal "sailor-school uniform shirt." Her shoes changed as well. It looked exactly like Miku Shion's, her best friend, shoes, except Rin's was yellow and black.

She opened a door, finding a baby that was five months old in a yellow colored bed. Rin turned on the microphone. "Hiro…," she called softly, walking over to the crib slowly. The baby with vibrant blue eyes woke up. Rin smiled. "Good morning, Hiro." She picked up Hiro Kagamine, snuggling the baby.

"How did you sleep…?" she asked absently. Hiro yawned. "I guess that's a yes, then." She laughed quietly, until a knock came on the door. "Yes?" The door slowly opened to reveal Len Kagamine, Rin's husband. His hair has grown to touch his shoulders, and he was taller and broader. He smiled.

"How's Hiro going?" Len asked, wrapping an arm around Rin's waist. He grinned down at Hiro.

Rin answered, "Fine."

"Good," Len replied. That's when a knock came on the door to the Kagamine Mansion. "Who could that be…?" Len wondered to himself, even though Rin heard him. Rin and Len walked out Hiro's room together, having Hiro in Rin's arms.

When Len opened the door, they saw Miku and Kaito Shion at the door. "Kaito, Miku? What are you doing here?"' Len asked. Miku ignored him and took Hiro from Rin, blushing.

"Aw! Hiro-kun has grown up so _big_!" Miku exclaimed. Kaito sweat-dropped.

"We were just here yesterday, Miku," he muttered. Miku gave Hiro back to Rin.

"Why are you here, guys?" Rin questioned.

Miku answered, "Master wants us."

Rin smiled. "The old man? Wow." Miku nodded.

"The wow-ness indeed," she agreed.

* * *

_**Time Skip: 10 Years Later….**_

Hiro packed up his backpack. He smiled. It was time to go to school. Again. Vocaloid Middle School. Hiro really enjoyed singing, like his parents Rin and Len. He has now turned ten years of age, which he was glad of. "Hiro?" a voice asked from the outside of his room. He sighed, walking to his door and opening to it, finding Rin and Len.

"You guys sure do want to what I'm doing twenty-four-seven, huh?" Hiro retorted. Len laughed, ruffling his son's blonde hair.

"Little attitude, I see," Rin said, smiling.

Hiro rolled his eyes, although, he had a small smile on his lips. He took his backpack. "Excuse me," he said impatiently to them. They moved out the way, but, Rin grabbed his arm. "Wait, Hiro. You have something on your cheek." Rin licked her finger to pick at the dirt on his cheek, but Hiro moved his face out the way.

"Mom, I-I got this," Hiro said. However, Rin picked the dirt off his cheek. He glared at her.

"What…?" Rin asked, smirking in her hand. Hiro smirked with her and walked outside to walk to Vocaloid High School.

When he was there, he saw his all-time crush, Mie, Miku and Kaito's daughter. He blushed. "Mie-chan!" he called. Mie turned and smiled. She has similar teal hair in pigtails with Kaito's deep blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Hiro-kun. Are you going to class with me?" she asked. Hiro nodded, that's when his best friend Oliver, came up to him.

"Hey, Hiro, Mie. What cha' guys doing?" Oliver asked.

Hiro shrugged. "Just talking to Mie-chan."

Oliver looked at him, then, Mie, then him again. "Mie…," he started, having her attention, "….You have a lot of Complex things going to happen to you in the future."

* * *

_Author's Note: There was the Epilogue! And, also I did Oliver because I honestly couldn't think of another vocaloid! The Epilogue was kinda short. But, meh. Anyway, I would like to say: _Thank you. I really appreciate the support in my very first fan-fiction. I know it wasn't the best, and the plot was kinda cliché, but I'm trying. So, thank you, very, VERY much! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND AS ALWAYS, AND FORVER, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	23. Question?

Question? This is weird, but I have a question for you fans out there. Should I make a sequel of my story Complex? If I should, then either PM me or put a review down below! I would like to know what you guys think I should do! Thank you! ~WonderRin~


End file.
